Fire and Ice
by powerofthreeandfour
Summary: The Halliwells move to Forks, Washington where Posie meets her long desired soulmate. Will they be together or will the supernatural tear them apart?
1. Introductions

**Tradition:**

The Family Tradition: The Halliwell family is the descendant of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones (five sister) and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. Their bond as sisters is important because for it is directly linked to their powers. Each Warren witch would possess at least one of the four original powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, High Stamina, and Premonition.

**The Sisters: **

**Prudence Olivia Halliwell** (played by Shannen Doherty), more commonly known as Prue, is the firstborn child of Patty Halliwell, a witch, and Victor Bennett, a mortal. She is the older sister of Piper and Phoebe, and half-sister of Paige and Posie. After Prue's sisters were been born, their grandmother Penny bound their powers to keep a warlock named Nicholas from killing them and stealing said powers. The memory of having had their powers was erased by their grandmother. Shortly after their grandmothers death they regained their powers, becoming the prophesied Charmed Ones - the most powerful witches of all time. She's the witch with the most offensive powers in the family. As the oldest of five sisters, Prue is regarded as the Matriarch and leader of the family. She is also regarded as the most powerful.

(1862- Present)

Her powers include:

Astral Projection - Make a "copy" of yourself appear wherever the user desires by projecting their consciousness.

Telekinesis - It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary. The emotion which activated it was anger.

Telekinetic Wave - the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands destroying anything and killing any demon in its way.

Psychokinesis- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis

**Piper Marie Halliwell** (played by Holly Marie Combs), is the second born to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the most kind, caring, and maternal of the five sisters but can also be very sarcastic and quick-witted, a trait likely acquired from years of looking up to Prue. She is also the voice of reason between Prue and Phoebe, though can't take her own advice when it comes to Paige. She is the potion guru of the family. She is married to her whitelighter, Leo Wyatt. Her mother describes her as "the heart" of the Halliwell family. She has a son named Wyatt.

(1864- Present)

Her powers include:

Molecular Immobilization - the ability to slow down molecules and literally stop time within a certain area.

Molecular Deceleration - the magical power to slow down the molecules of an object. This power is the weaker version of Molecular Immobilization, when a good witch tries to freeze a very powerful demon or warlock; they will only be able to slow their molecules down since they are more powerful than Upper Level Demons.

Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes.

Molecular manipulation - The ability to change an object's physical form.

**Phoebe Katherine Halliwell** (played by Alyssa Milano), is the third born to Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She is the most free spirited of the five sisters having quite left her hippie days behind. She herself plays the peacemaker between Piper and Paige, but just like her older sister can't follow her own advice. She's the spell master of the family. She is the cool bigger sister that bought you beer. She is engaged to Coop.

(1866- Present)

Her powers include:

Premonition – essentially precognition or clairvoyance. When touching an object Phoebe can feel something that happened or will happen around or with that object. Later only by entering a room, she could get a premonition.

Levitation – the ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity.

Empathy – the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts.

Telepathy - the magical ability to read the thoughts and feelings of another being.

Deflection - a powerful magical power that allows its user to repel magical attacks when consciously activated.

**Persephone Posella Halliwell **(played by Meaghan Jette Martin), more commonly known as Posie, is the first daughter to Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder. She is Patricia's fourth daughter. Posie was born three years before her mother's death and has very little memories of her while growing up. She is the eternal peacemaker of the family; despite her status as the middle she has had an old soul since birth. She doesn't have whitelighter abilities. Her witch powers seem to have received a huge shot of steroids though. If the family needs to know something from the book or find something specific they go to Posie or Phoebe, they practically have the thing memorized. Since she is the most attuned to nature, she can sparkle in the sunlight. This ability can be controlled meaning she can sparkle and not sparkle when she wants to.

(1867- Present)

Her powers include:

Weather manipulation - the ability to manipulate the weather in a certain area. (She cannot create the weather like Storm from X-Men.) She can only manipulate what is already present.

Thermokinesis - is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules.

Pyrokinesis - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire.

Geokinesis - an elemental power where the user can control and/or manipulate earth, such as creating earthquakes.

Aerokinesis - an elemental power used to create and/or manipulate the very air itself.

Electrokinesis – the ability to channel and generate electricity.

Hydrokinesis – the ability to create and control water.

Cryokinesis - a powerful elemental power in which the user can create ice or extreme cold from only the moisture in the air by creating frosty ice particles. Not to be confused with Ice Stasis.

Flaming - A rare way of teleporting by engulfing your body in harmless flames.

**Paige Matilda Halliwell** (played by Rose McGowan), is the second daughter born to Patricia Halliwell and Samuel Wilder, a white lighter. She is Patricia's fifth daughter overall. Paige is not like her full sister, Posie. Her whitelighter abilities were magnified not her wiccan ones. Paige is the most emotional of the five sisters and like Phoebe has her spunky and sassy moments. Out of all the sisters she is best at scrying. Besides being a witch she also is a whitelighter and has the powers and responsibilities as such.

(1868- Present)

Her powers include:

Telekinetic orbing - the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place.

Orbing – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

Healing - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability.

Sensing – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power.

Glamouring - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion.

Cloaking – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

Hovering - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation.

Light Manipulation - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light.

Omilingualism - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it.

Reconstitution - the ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it.

Telepathic and empathic connection with charges

**The Halliwell Family Men:**

**Leonardo Wyatt** (played by Brian Krause), known as Leo, is the husband of Piper Halliwell, and the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones.

Leo was sent by the Elders as the Whitelighter of the Charmed Ones. Because he wasn't supposed to reveal himself as a Whitelighter to them yet, Leo got a job from the sisters as a handyman fixing up their old house. Phoebe and Piper immediately became attracted to him. As Leo worked on their house, Piper and Phoebe competed for his attention.

Although Piper and Leo started dating and consummated their relationship, he had to leave her because relationships between witches and Whitelighters were heavily frowned upon (but he did not tell her that, because she was unaware of his status as a whitelighter). Leo was forced to take another charge, but he watched over and guided the Charmed Ones on many occasions.

When Leo returned, Phoebe and Posie then discovered him using his levitation to change a light bulb and he confessed the truth to the sisters.

A Whitelighter is a like a Guardian Angel for witches, mortals that will become Whitelighters and others beings that have a key role to play in some future event. The Elders are a Whitlighter's bosses. If we are going on the Angel path as a way to describe them, then Elders are a Higher Choir than the working class Whitelighter. Pretty much it's the difference between blue and white collar.

His powers:

Orbing – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

Healing - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability.

Sensing – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power.

Glamouring - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion.

Cloaking – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

Hovering - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation.

Light Manipulation - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light.

Omilingualism - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it.

Immortality - The ability to live forever and not age. also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

Reconstitution - the ability to pull yourself back together again after being blown up. Presumably works as a reaction to actually being blown up rather than the owner having to make a conscious decision about it.

Telepathic and empathic connection with charges.

**Coop** (played by Victor Webster) is a Cupid and is engaged to Phoebe. Cupids are a race of magical beings, associated with love. Being a Cupid, Coop has a plethora of powers at his disposal, such as Fading, Immortality and Empathy however with the power of his ring he is able to do much more. Coop demonstrated that with his ring he was able to control time, freezing it when needed and using it to travel through time to find love.

His powers are:

Fading - The ability to teleport in the form of energy.

Empathy – the ability to read and feel others' emotions and thoughts. His is more advanced than Phoebe's, because he can control emotions.

Immortality - The ability to live forever and not age also being Immune to all human and Supernatural Diseases and Viruses.

**Wyatt Matthew Halliwell** (played by Jason and Kristopher Simmons) is the son of Charmed One Piper Halliwell (Holly Marie Combs) and her husband Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause), her Whitelighter (a witch's guardian angel). He is three months old. Wyatt is the prophesied Twice-Blessed Child, a being of unimaginable power. He is the first born of a Charmed One, the first male born to his line in generations, delivered under special astrological circumstances, and an inheritor of Whitelighter abilities.

His Powers:

Telekinesis - It is the power to move material objects with one's mind. In its weaker state one has to use material components (aka hands) to activate it, with more practice only vision is necessary. The emotion which activated it was anger.

Telekinetic Wave– the ability to exert a blast of energy from the hands.

Psychokinesis- The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than conventional telekinesis.

Telematerialization - the ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects such as when Prue used her mind to fill her cup of coffee with cream without any visible transfer of fluid from the cup of coffee to the cream. (Something Wicca This Way Comes)

Orbing – teleporting little blue shining lights and orbs that surround a whitelighter's body in order to travel from place to place faster.

Healing - the ability to heal wounded humans, a Whitelighter/Elder ability.

Sensing – the ability to locate and sense the fear of charges, a Whitelighter's power.

Glamouring - the ability to alter one's appearance by cover the entire body with an illusion.

Cloaking – ability to supernaturally hide someone or something from others

Hovering - Generally the Whitelighter/Elder's form of levitation.

Light Manipulation - Whitelighters/Elders have this power. It is usually shown as the ability to control orbs but can be used to control all forms of light.

Omilingualism - the ability to understand and speak any language without training in it.

Force Fields – the ability over shields both mental and physical.

Telekinetic orbing - the ability of telekinesis but orbing and orbing the object place to place.

Deflection - a powerful magical power that allows its user to repel magical attacks when consciously activated.

Pyrokinesis - an elemental power that allows a being to emit or control fire.

Electrokinesis – the ability to channel and generate electricity.

Molecular Combustion - The ability to speed up molecules in an object or life form so it explodes.

Molecular manipulation - The ability to change an object's physical form.

Thermokinesis - is the ability to manipulate the air in a specific area, by heating or cooling the air molecules.

He also has the ability to wield Excalibur, a magical sword, and his powers are probably not limited to these.

**They each have a mental shield and they are all immortal. Even Wyatt will be when he reaches a certain age. This happened because of the vanquish of the nexus infected all future generations of the Halliwell line with immortality. The Charmed Ones were also infected.**


	2. Legends

**Chapter 1: Legends:**

When you move around as much as the Halliwell sisters did it was hard to make friends outside of each other. Piper would start at 22 and be in her first year out of college. Phoebe would be 20 and still finishing college. Posie would be a junior in high school at 17 and Paige would be a 16 year old sophomore. All in all they kept to themselves for the most part and could stay in a town for up to 20 years but that had yet to occur, they typically moved about every 5 years. In the last 75 or so years they added 2 more to their numbers. Piper had found her soul mate in Leo and Phoebe found hers in Coop. Piper and Leo had a son named Wyatt. He was three months old.

This recent move was brought about by directions from the Elders. They were leaving a small town in southern California and relocating to the even smaller town of Forks, Washington. For the past month the Halliwell sister and the two males in the family had been making preparations for the relocation. Leo had gotten a job at the local hospital as a doctor in the Emergency Room. Prue was doing her freelance photography, Piper was continuing her catering business, this time with a restaurant, and Phoebe was going to be running a small martial arts studio. Coop decided that this time around he would work as a handy man. Paige and Posie had registered for school. Posie would be a junior and Paige would be a sophomore. They all felt very protective of their baby sister which is why Posie was posing as a junior, to keep an eye on Paige. Besides setting things up for their social life, Posie had been joining her two brother-in-laws in almost daily trips to their new home. They had done a lot of work to help keep their family safe. The house was large but considering they were a family of seven adults and a baby it fit just right. One of the first things they did was set up warning and protection spells around the immediate property and then again around the house. Next they went about reinforcing the windows and doors of the lower level. After that they went about pretty much gutting the house and finishing it to their liking. The kitchen was expanded and completed to Piper's specifications. A dark room was built off the main entrance for Prue. The large garage was updated so that the family could do their own vehicle maintenance and the small pull barn off the other side of the house was converted into a gymnastics and martial arts studio for Phoebe and Posie. To finish off the upstairs they added 4 more bathrooms and extensive sound proofing between the rooms. The only other two things that had to be done was to get their greenhouse set up, fill up the pool and finish all the wards and protection spells around the property and in the house itself.

They finally finished everything less than two days before the start of school. Leo made sure that everything was ready and then orbed himself into Piper's Jeep. Coop transported himself into the families SUV that Phoebe was driving. Following the two family vehicles was Prue and Paige in the large rented U-hauls. Posie was driving her yellow Porsche. They got there and Piper unstrapped Wyatt out of his seat and carried him into the house. It had the exact same furniture their old house did. As soon as everyone entered, Posie thought back to the day they killed the nexus. It was seven years after they received their powers. The Halliwell Manor, a historical artifact, was their very first home. It had been in their family for generations. It was built on top of a nexus, a point of incredible energy. They had to get rid of the nexus which resulted in the Manor exploding. They were presumed dead and their bodies were never found. But they were hiding out in Magic School and using Prue's Astral Projection to get into the Manor without dying. It all worked out perfectly. The explosion left them immortal, because each one of their astral forms was infected by a part of it while chanting the spell. Their old friend, Brian Morris, was a police officer and he knew their secret, so he covered for them. The secret was passed on through his family line, so whenever one came across the Halliwells, he would help them in any way possible. The latest one was Darryl Morris. He worked in Seattle and had managed to find them their new home.

Posie snapped out of her thoughts and went up to Paige.

"Hey," she said. "Want to help put up protection spells and charms around the house?"

"Sure," she agreed. Paige grabbed the Book of Shadows and sighed. She missed her family. Her father was still alive and a Whitelighter and she could summon her Grams, Penny, her step father, Victor and mother, Patty whenever she wanted, but she still wished they were alive. They went up the stairs and into the attic. It was set up exactly like the one that had been in the Manor. There was also a podium for the Book in the middle of the room. Paige laid the Book on it. Posie took the crystals and a pad and pen. Paige took the crystals from her and orbed out of the room.

"Hey," yelled Posie. She transported out after her and appeared next to Paige. Paige shrieked.

"Watch it," she warned. "You'll burn the grass."

"Very funny," she said. Her power of flaming didn't burn anything because it's only use was for transporting.

"Write the spell," Paige said. "I'll orb the crystals around the house. It's faster." Posie started to write the spell. In the middle of it she thought she saw something watching her. She looked up and looked around. Paige looked up from where she was planning on putting the crystals and saw her sister looking around. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Posie shook her head. "I thought I saw something." Paige shrugged and went back to planning where to orb the crystals to. She saw Posie writing without looking at the paper. Posie or anyone in her family never did that unless something was wrong. She sighed and got up to orb the crystals around the house.

"Crystals. Circle," she called. The crystals disappeared and reappeared around the house. Posie tore the spell out of the pad and began chanting._  
"I call on the spirits  
Block all evil out  
And all who wish us harm  
Without a doubt."_  
She let the paper fall to the ground, but she used her pryokinetic powers to burn it before it hit the ground. As soon as the paper was burned, the crystals glowed for a second. She looked around still not convinced that no one was watching. She thought she caught a glimmer of bronze hair. She gasped and whirled around. Paige looked up from where she was examining the crystals.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I know I saw something," Posie insisted. Paige sighed.

"I'll get Leo to check it out," she said. They were walking when they saw a boy with a girl approach them. The girl had short, red and black, spiky, cropped hair and was bouncing excitedly, but had a nervous and confused look on her face. She was slightly shorter than the sisters and looked similar to a pixie. The boy had blond hair that fell down to his face. He was standing completely still and had a pained look on his face. He was slightly taller than the sisters and had scars all over his body. He was watching the sisters every move. They were both inhumanly beautiful and had gold eyes. The pixie stepped forward with amazing grace and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Alice," she introduced. "This is my boyfriend slash adopted brother Jasper." Posie shook her hand then Paige did.

"I'm Posie and this is my sister, Paige." Paige smiled.

"Are you new?" she said. Paige nodded. "Weird, I didn't know anything about newcomers." Jasper looked at her with concern. Posie detected a double meaning in the words, but she let it slide. She went back to her bubbly personality in a split second. "Are you going to be attending Forks High?"

"Yes," said Posie. "I'm a junior and Paige will be a sophomore."

"I'm a junior too. Jasper and my other adopted siblings, Rosalie and Emmett, are seniors. My other adopted sibling, Edward, is a junior too."

"Great," said Paige enthusiastically.

"Hey," said a voice from behind them. They turned around and saw Leo. "Piper needs you guys in the kitchen." He slowed down when he got to the sisters and as soon as he saw Alice and Jasper, his eyes widened. He looked scared and on alert.

"Alice, Jasper this is our brother in law, Leo," introduced Paige. Leo smiled a little then turned back to them.

"Piper needs you guys. You better go before she blows the house up." They all cracked up laughing when he said that. They remembered when Piper accidentally blew up her bedroom wall when she was fighting with Leo. Alice and Jasper looked confused. They didn't get the joke.

"Our sister, Piper, has a bit of a temper," said Posie. They nodded.

"Well we better go," said Alice. "See you tomorrow in school." They nodded and waved. Alice and Jasper disappeared into the forest.

"School?" asked Leo scared. He checked to see if they were out of ear shot then turned back to the sisters. "You guys better be on alert. Those were from the Cullen Coven."

"Cool," said Paige. The Cullen Coven was a coven of seven vampires. They all lived off of the diet of animals. Apparently, three of them had special abilities. The girl, Alice, could see the future when the decisions are set. Phoebe could see the decisions even before they were set. The blond boy, Jasper, can feel and manipulate peoples' emotions. And the one they whose name was Edward, could read people's mind, but according to Leo, he said that he wouldn't be able to read their minds. "I always wanted to meet them."

"The doctor, Carlisle, will be working with me at the hospital, and you will be going to school with the kids." He turned to look at them forcefully. "I'm asking you, no, I'm begging you, as your brother in law and whitelighter, to keep a very close eye on Bella Swan. She's human and she's in love with Edward and he's in love with her, but he won't show it and he's very good at hiding his emotions. You must look after her. She's also a little clumsy." Paige snickered.

"The old love hate relationship," joked Paige.

"We will," said Posie. "As a personal favor to you." Leo gave them a brief hug.

"Thanks," he said. "You guys look up more about the Cullens. I'll help Prue, Piper, Phoebe, and Coop, and I'll explain about the Cullens." They ran up the stairs to the attic ignoring their requests for help. They opened the Book of Shadows.

"The Cold Ones," read Paige. "They were supposedly vampires. All that is fact, The Cold Ones are vampires. The Native American tribe, the Quileutes, call the "Cold Ones" Apotamkin. The Apotamkins have cold skin, incredible speed and strength, are immortal, undead, drink blood, and more Supernatural powers, such as their eyes changing color." They saw illustrations of Cold Ones. On the page next to it they saw the Quileute legends. Posie began reading.

"The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning," Posie said. "And they are a small people still, but they have never disappeared. This is because there has always been magic in their blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape-shifting — that came later. First, they were the spirit warriors." Paige took over.

"In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted their land, and they were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against them, and they took to their ships to escape them." Posie stared wide eyed at the Book. Paige shrugged and kept reading. "Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but they do not remember the stories that came before his. They do not remember who the first to discover this power was, or how it had been used before this crisis. Kaheleha used the magic to defend their land. He and all his warriors left the ship — not their bodies, but their spirits. Their women watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to their harbor." Paige glanced at Posie. "Rough," she muttered.

"You bet," agreed Posie. She took it as her cue to begin reading. Since they were both half whitelighter, they had a certain bond, even though Posie did not receive any whitelighter abilities. "This next part is from the perspective of Ephraim Black." thought Posie out loud. "They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds into their enemy's camps; they could make a great screaming in the wind that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understand them; the animals would do their bidding. Kaheleha took his spirit army and wreaked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-furred dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their bodies and their wives, victorious. The other nearby tribes, the Hohs and the Makah's, made treaties with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic." Paige took over.

"We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us, the spirit warriors would drive them off. Generations passed. Then came the last great Spirit Chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man, Utlapa, who was not content. Utlapa was one of Chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors — a powerful man, but a grasping man, too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands, to enslave the Hohs and the Makahs and build an empire. Now, when the warriors were their spirit selves, they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed, and was angry with Utlapa. Utlapa was commanded to leave the people, and to never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man, but the chief's warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in the forest nearby, waiting for a chance to get revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace, the Spirit Chief was vigilant in protecting his people. Often, he would go to a sacred, secret place in the mountains. He would leave his body behind and sweep down through the forests along the coast, making sure no threat approached. One day when Taha Aki left to perform this duty, Utlapa followed. At first, Utlapa simply planned to kill the chief but this plan had its drawbacks. Surely the spirit warriors would seek to destroy him, and they could follow faster than he could escape. As he hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body, another plan occurred to him. Taha Aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to keep watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self. Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa had joined him in the spirit world, and he also knew Utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his secret place, but even the winds weren't fast enough to save him. When he returned, his body was already gone. Utlapa's body lay abandoned, but Utlapa had not left Taha Aki with an escape — he had cut his own body's throat with Taha Aki's hands." Paige and Posie gasped.

"He sounds like a demon," commented Posie. Paige shrugged and continued. "Taha Aki followed his body down the mountain. He screamed at Utlapa, but Utlapa ignored him as if it were the mere wind. Taha Aki watched with despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. For a few weeks, Utlapa did nothing but make sure that everyone believed he was Taha Aki. Then the changes began—Utlapa's first edict was to forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed that he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew that Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would quickly claim his body. So his dreams of conquest with a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling over the tribe. He became a burden — seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking a young second wife and then a third, though Taha Aki's wife lived on — something unheard of in the tribe. Taha Aki watched in helpless fury. Eventually, Taha Aki tried to kill his body to save the tribe from Utlapa's excesses. He brought a fierce wolf down from the mountains, but Utlapa hid behind his warriors. When the wolf killed a young man who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha Aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt that he was doomed—never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever."

"Are you sure he wasn't a demon? Cause I want to go back in time and kill him," said Posie.

"Ditto," said Paige. "Your turn." Posie started reading.

"The great wolf followed Taha Aki's spirit as he twisted and writhed in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for its kind, and beautiful. Taha Aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And then Taha Aki had the idea that changed us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, to share. The wolf complied. Taha Aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not his human body, but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, the man and the wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors came to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed safely hidden. Taha Aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal, that there was a spirit influencing it. One older warrior, a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's order and try to communicate with the wolf. As soon as Yut crossed to the spirit world, Taha Aki left the wolf — the animal waited tamely for his return — to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home. At this time, Utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw Yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill Yut before he could return to his body. 'Traitor,' he screamed, and the warriors did not know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision to punish those who disobeyed. Yut jumped back into his body, but Utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha Aki's body was strong, and Yut was weak with age. Yut could not say even one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever." Paige shivered. Posie ignored it and continued. "Taha Aki watched as Yut's spirit slipped away to the final lands that were barred from Taha Aki for all eternity. He felt great rage, more powerful than anything he's felt before. He entered the big wolf once again, meaning to rip Utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened. Taha Aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered, and — before the eyes of the shocked warriors and Utlapa — transformed into a man."

"Cool," said Paige. Posie glanced at Paige and Paige continued reading where Posie left off. "The new man did not look like Taha Aki's body. He was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's spirit. The warriors recognized him at once, though, for they had flown with Taha Aki's spirit. Utlapa tried to run, but Taha Aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body. The people rejoiced when they understood what happened. Taha Aki quickly set everything right, working again with his people and giving the young wives back to their families. The only change he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more. From that point on, Taha Aki was more than either wolf or man. They called him Taha Aki the Great Wolf, or Taha Aki the Spirit Man. He led the tribe for many, many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha Aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that, after they reached the age of manhood, they, too, could transform into wolves. The wolves were all different, because they reflected the man they were inside."

"So a black wolf means a black heart," said Posie. Paige laughed. Posie continued reading. "Some of the sons became warriors with Taha Aki, and they no longer aged. Others, who did not like the transformation, refused to join the pack of wolf-men. These began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf-men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha Aki had lived the span of three old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in here his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf do that he would die when she did." The page ended and Posie flipped it.

"The Third Wife's Death," Paige read. ""Many years after Taha Aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man, trouble began in the north, with the Makahs. Several young women of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the neighboring wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts while in their wolf forms, just like their ancestors had while in their spirit forms. They knew that none of their number were to blame. Taha Aki did not want to have a war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf-son, Taha Wi, with finding the true culprit before hostilities began. Taha Wi led five other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains, looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before—a strange, sweet scent in the forests that burned their noses to the point of pain. They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it. They found faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the trail. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far to the north that Taha Wi sent half the pack, the younger ones, back to the harbor to report to Taha Aki. Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return. The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha Aki mourned for his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the Makah chief in his mourning clothes and told them everything that happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes. A year later, two Makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The Makahs called on the Quileute wolves at once, who found the same sweet stink all through the village. The wolves went on the hunt again. Only one came back. He was Yaha Uta, the oldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes—a strange, cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of Taha Aki's blood, even those who had never been wolves, could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs. Yaha Uta described what had happened: he and his brothers had found the creature, who looked like a man but was hard as a granite rock, with the two Makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground. The other was in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat. She may have been alive when they came upon the hideous scene, but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red."

"A vampire," stated Posie.

"Exactly," said Paige. ""Yaha Uta described the fierce strength and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated that strength. The creature ripped him apart like a doll. Yaha Uta and his other brother were more wary. They worked together, coming at the creature form the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed, something that had never been tested before. The creature was hard as stone and cold as ice. They began to rip small pieces of the creature apart while it fought them.

"But the creature learned quickly, and soon was matching their maneuvers. It got its hands on Yaha Uta's brother. Yaha Uta found an opening on the creature's throat and lunged. His teeth tore the head off the creature, but the hands continued to mangle his brother.

"Yaha Uta ripped the creature into unrecognizable chunks, tearing pieces apart in a desperate attempt to save his brother. He was too late, but, in the end, the creature was destroyed.

"Or so they thought. Yaha Uta laid the reeking remains out to be examined by the elders. One severed hand lay beside a piece of the creature's granite arm. The two pieces touched when the elders poked them with sticks, and the hand reached out towards the arm piece, trying to reassemble itself.

"Horrified, the elders set fire to the remains. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing by ashes, they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide—some in the ocean, some in the cliff caverns. Taha Aki wore one bag around his neck, so he would be warned if the creature ever tried to put itself together again.

"They called it The Cold One, the Blood Drinker, the Apotamkin, and lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young Yaha Uta. They did not have long to wait. The creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to the Quileutes seeking revenge."

"The mate's always seek revenge," said a voice from the doorway. Posie and Paige looked up and saw Phoebe, Prue, and Piper there. Phoebe was the one that spoke.

"How long have were you three standing there?" asked Posie.

"Since you began reading the history," answered Prue. Phoebe and Piper sat on an old couch that belonged to their great aunt Pearl and Prue sat on an arm chair.

"Continue," said Piper. "This is very interesting. Leo sent us up here so that we could get 'educated' as he put it." The girls all laughed softly. Posie continued.

"The stories say that the Cold Woman was the most beautiful thing human eyes had ever seen. She looked like the goddess of the dawn when she entered the village that morning; the sun was shining for once, and it glittered off her white skin and lit the golden hair that flowed down to her knees. Her face was magical in its beauty, her eyes black in her white face. Some fell to their knees worshiping her.

"She asked something in a high, piercing voice, in a language no one had ever heard. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of Taha Aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy. He clung to his mother and screamed that the smell was hurting his nose. One of the elders, on his way to council, heard the boy and realized what had come among them. He yelled for the people to run. She killed him first.

"There were twenty witnesses to the Cold Woman's approach. Two survived, only because she grew distracted by the blood, and paused to sate her thirst. They ran to Taha Aki, who sat in counsel with the other elders, his sons, and his third wife.

"Yaha Uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha Aki, his third wife, his sons, and his elders followed behind him.

"At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Bodies lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard the screams and hurried to the harbor.

"A handful of the Quileutes had run to the ships for refuge. She swam after them like a shark, and broke the bow of their boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank, she caught those trying to swim away and broke them, too. She saw the great wolf on the shore, and she forgot the fleeing swimmers. She swam so fast she was a blur and came, dripping and glorious, to stand before Yaha Uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another incomprehensible question. Yaha Uta waited.

"It was a close fight. She was not the warrior her mate had been. But Yaha Uta was alone — there was no one to distract her fury from him.

"When Yaha Uta lost, Taha Aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient, white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was Taha Aki the Spirit Man and his rage made him strong. The fight began again.

"Taha Aki's third wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought, and she had no hope that he could win. She'd heard every word the witnesses to the slaughter had told the council. She'd heard the story of Yaha Uta's first victory, and knew that his brother's diversion had saved him.

"The third wife grabbed a knife from the belt of one of the sons who stood beside her. They were all young sons, not yet men and she knew they would die when their father failed.

"The third wife ran toward the Cold Woman with the dagger raised high. The Cold Woman smiled, barely distracted from her fight with the old wolf. She had no fear of the weak human or the knife that would not even scratch her skin, and she was about to deliver the deathblow to Taha Aki. And then the third wife did something the Cold Woman did not expect. She fell to her knees at the blood drinker's feet and plunged the knife into her own heart.

"The blood drinker could not resist the lure of fresh blood leaving the third wife's body. Instinctively, she turned to the dying woman, for one second entirely consumed by thirst. Taha Aki's teeth closed around her neck. That was not the end of the fight, but Taha Aki was not alone now. Watching their mother die, the two young sons felt such rage that they sprang forth as their spirit wolves, though they were not yet men. With their father, they finished the creature. Taha Aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back to man again. He lay for one day beside his wife, growling whenever anyone tried to touch her, and then he went into the forest and never returned. Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that time on. Taha Aki's sons guarded the tribe until their sons were old enough to take their places. There were never more than three wolves at a time. It was enough. Occasionally a blood drinker would come though these lands, but they were taken by surprise, not expecting the wolves. Sometimes a wolf would die, but never were they decimated again like that first time. They'd learned how to fight the cold ones, and they passed the knowledge on, wolf mind to wolf mind, spirit to spirit, father to son. Time passed, and the descendants of Taha Aki no longer became wolves when they reached manhood. Only in a great while, if a cold one was near, would the wolves return. The cold ones always came in ones and twos, and the pack stayed small.

"A bigger coven came, and my pack and I prepared to fight them off. But the leader spoke to me as if I were a man, and promised not to harm the Quileutes. His strange yellow eyes gave some proof to his claim that they were not the same as the other blood drinkers. We were outnumbered; there was no need for the cold ones to offer a treaty when they could have won the fight. I accepted. They've stayed true to their side, though their presence does tend to draw in others.

"And their numbers have forced a larger pack than the tribe has ever seen." Posie finished shivering.

"Who wants to bet that the last paragraph was about the Cullens?" asked Phoebe. They all raised their hands.

"Who wants to bet that it was Grams who asked Ephraim Black to write this when we summoned her a few decades ago because Leo said she had a mission?" asked Piper. They all raised their hands.

"Who wants to bet there's a pack now?" asked Prue. They all raised their hands.

"This isn't much of a betting war if we all agree," said Paige. They all laughed.

"Why are we taking the fact that we live in a town with vampires and werewolves so easily?" asked Posie.

"Because they aren't evil," said Coop coming into the room. Leo was behind him with Wyatt in his arms. Wyatt orbed to Piper.

"Sweetie," cooed Piper. "What did we say about orbing in the house?" Wyatt laughed.

"We talked to the Elders," began Leo. "They want to wish you a safe-" Posie cut him off.

"Cut to the chase," she ordered.

"The Elders actually told you to move here to make sure the shape shifters and vampires get along,"

"Wait," said Prue. "Shape shifters?"

"Yeah," said Leo. "The werewolves are actually shape shifters. The Elders told me. The wolves think they are werewolves, but they're not."

"Goody," said Paige. She glanced at the clock and it read nine thirty. "We better get to bed, or we'll all be late in the morning." They agreed and rushed to their own rooms not bothering to get any dinner.


	3. New School

**Chapter 2: New School:**

"Good morning," sang Piper Halliwell as she entered the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe and Paige were gathered around the kitchen table, Leo and Coop sat on the stools surrounding the counters, and Posie was making breakfast.

"Chipper much?" asked Prue sipping her coffee. Phoebe and Paige snickered while Leo got up and gave his wife a kiss. Posie finished making the seven plates of breakfast and handed them to everyone. She also got her coffee and sat down.

"Isn't it Chef Piper's job to cook?" asked Phoebe with a laugh. Piper flicked her hand and as soon as Phoebe came to drink her coffee, it turned into a piece of frozen bacon. "Hey," she yelled. Piper snickered and turned it back.

"I can't believe Piper used her powers for personal gain. It's about time," said Posie giving her sister, Paige a high five. Out of all five sisters, Piper and Prue were the ones that never used their powers for personal gain. Although Piper does use it for little things like stopping someone from falling or freezing plates and utensils from shattering, but that isn't counted as personal gain. Prue also uses her powers for little things like closing doors or levitating her coffee to her mouth. The other three use their powers every chance they get like Phoebe casting a smart spell to land a job, or Posie giving her old high school's enemy bad luck, or when Paige orbed her old boyfriend to jail when he got her mad. Posie, unlike Phoebe or Paige, only uses her powers for personal gain when aggravated. Their personal gain escapades could sometimes be hilarious.

"Very funny," replied Piper.

"You gotta admit it is," replied Coop not taking his eyes off the paper. Leo laughed. He looked at the watch and got up.

"I have to go," he said. "The hospital is expecting me early." He gave Piper a kiss and began to walk out. "Have fun at school," he called after his shoulder.

"It's not called school. It's called underworld," Paige called after him. He laughed.

"You'll survive," he said before they saw a bright light emanating from the other room.

"We could probably teach the entire school," suggested Posie. They all laughed. She glanced at her watch. "We should probably go, don't want to get suspended on our first day." Paige snickered, got up, grabbed two granola bars and her bag while Posie grabbed hers and ran into the car.

"Can I drive?" asked Paige. Posie glared at her. She didn't let anyone drive her car unless it was an emergency. Paige snickered and got into the passenger side. Posie started the car and they drove off. Paige opened her granola bar and threw Posie hers. She caught it with ease and began eating.

"So do you think we'll make new friends?" asked Posie. Paige snorted.

"Of course we will. Have you ever heard of two incredibly hot girls not making friends?" Posie laughed and took another bite of her granola bar. "Wow, this car is fast," exclaimed Paige.

"I'll tell Leo your complement," she said. Leo liked to work on cars so he upgraded the Halliwells' cars anytime he could.

"So," said Paige. "How do we get Edward to fall in love with Stella?"

"It's Bella and I have absolutely no idea," she answered. Their phones rang and it was a text from Phoebe.

_No need to try anything. I saw Edward sit with her at lunch today and she's going to figure out his secret sooner than you think. Also watch out for stuck up snobs like Lauren Mallory or puppies like Mike Newton. Jessica Stanley will only sit with u for popularity. Angela Webber is a nice girl. Befriend her if you want. _

"Great," said Paige after reading the text out loud. "Phoebe's playing Matchmaker."

"Well," said Posie. "We're going to have to play matchmaker too."

"Yay," cheered Paige sarcastically. "At least she told us who's who." Posie laughed and she and Paige dumped her Granola bar wrappers in the ash tray. They pulled up in the school parking lot and got out of the car. They only noticed a red Chevy truck, a silver Volvo, and a few other cars that they paid no attention to. They saw a young girl about 17 standing near the truck. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. Surrounding the Volvo were five people, three boys and two girls, the Cullens. Paige and Posie looked back at the brunette girl. Edward, the one with the bronze hair, was watching her intently.

"Bella," whispered Paige. The Cullens' heads all shot up to stare at them. Posie glared at Paige and moved her head to the left side and down indicating super hearing. "Whoops," she regretted. Alice saw them and waved. She quickly bounced over to them.

"Hi, girls," she said.

"Hey," they replied simultaneously. Alice was followed by the blond boy named Jasper. He looked like he was in pain, but smelling the sisters blood made him relax a little.

"Are you looking for the office?" asked Alice.

"Yes," answered Paige.

"I'll show you," she cheered. The sisters glanced back and saw Edward confused, Emmett grinning, and Rosalie glaring like there was no tomorrow to glare in. _She must think we're humans,_ thought Paige to herself. Jasper was worried about Alice. Everything about the two new girls screamed danger. His instincts told him to grab Alice run and not look back, but that would upset Alice. She always wanted another friend other than Rosalie. They went into the office and got their schedules. They went to their lockers and they compared schedules.

"We've got the same classes," said Paige. They looked around but only a few students had arrived. "We need to listen in on the vampires and Bella."

"Super hearing spell?" asked Posie.

"Super hearing spell," agreed Paige. They looked around and saw no one.  
_"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat,  
To learn who's who, give us the ears of a bat_."

They suddenly heard everything. They looked down at their schedules and saw that they had English first. They went to the English room and sat down on a table in the back. They took their books out. They started listening in on the Cullens.

**_"Why did you talk to them?" asked a girl, Rosalie._**

**_"Because they seem nice," said Alice. _**

**_"We don't interact with humans," she screeched again._**

**_"They're not regular humans," said Edward._**

"You got that right," snorted Paige.****

**_"Did you hear that?" asked Jasper. "The girl, Paige, said 'You got that right.' like she was answering Edward's question."_**

Posie took out a piece of paper and wrote on it. 

_"Good going," she wrote. Paige grabbed the pen and wrote back. "Sorry, I have a big mouth." Posie snickered and answered. "No arguments here,"_ They went back to listening in on the Cullens.

**_"Yes," answered Emmett. "Maybe they're vampires?" _**

_"If only he knew about us," wrote Paige. _

**_"Edward," said Emmett. "Can you read their minds?"_**

**_"No," he sighed. "I tried, but it's a complete blank, just like Bella."_**

**_"What?" screeched Rosalie again, but too low for humans to hear. "They could be a threat. We have to eliminate them."_**

"I'd like to see you try," whispered Posie low enough for Paige and the Cullens to hear her. Paige snickered.****

**_"See," said Jasper. "The other girl whispered 'I'd like to see you try,' in response to Rose's threat, like she could hear it, and her sister laughed. They are definitely not human."_**

**_"We should consult with Carlisle first," said Alice. "See if he knows anything. And if he doesn't we should confront the Halliwells later."_**

Posie's phone vibrated and it showed a text from Phoebe.

_Don't worry, he won't know anything about us, but he'll be too afraid to risk his family coming without back up.  
I've seen it._

The bell rang and their classes went by in a hurry. As Phoebe had predicted, they were shot at with questions. Several people asked to them to sit at their table during lunch, but the sisters politely declined saying they were going to sit together. They got to the lunch room and went to check out the food. Posie got a tray and put a bottle of root beer and a turkey sandwich while Paige put a bottle of coke and two slices of pizza on hers. They paid for their lunch and sat down at an empty table. The sisters started eating, but they wanted nothing more than to gag at the taste of it. All their old schools had horrible food but this was pushing it to the limit. Piper had offered to pack them a lunch, but they said that they would try the cafeteria's food first. Being witches, they didn't eat much. They only ate the food they made at home actually. It was because they had grown to love Piper's cooking, so they didn't eat other than at her house, and since they were witches they didn't need to eat as often as humans did. It helped them blend in better if they ate something small at the very least. They looked and saw the Cullens glaring at them, except Alice. She looked confused. It was probably because she couldn't see them in her visions. They looked and saw Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett were the only ones sitting on the table. Edward wasn't with them. They scanned the cafeteria and saw him sitting in a table on his own. They heard Bella's voice and saw her enter the cafeteria with the girl named Jessica. They zoned out for a minute. As soon as the sisters returned back to earth, they noticed Bella sitting with Edward. Paige snickered while Posie let out a wide grin.

This may be the start of something incredible, thought Posie.

**_Three months later:_**

The Halliwell house hold was now bustling with activity. Piper and Prue had hit it off with their jobs, Coop and Leo got raises, Phoebe graduated college, Posie became a senior in high school, and Paige had become a junior. Bella now knew the Cullens' secret, and she spent all her time with them. A month ago, Edward took Bella to a baseball game and three nomadic vampires caught her scent. It was a chase and a hunt. The vampire chased her to Phoenix while his mate caught distracted Rosalie and Esme. The last one left to join the Denali Coven, another group of vegetarian vampires. After hearing Phoebe's vision, Paige, Prue and Posie almost went after the vampire to kill him. They would have gone to if the Elders hadn't told Leo that it was the Cullens' problem and that they had a major role somewhere else. When they came back, Bella had cuts and stiches and a broken leg. When Paige saw her in school, Posie had to drag her out of the building because she was about to rip Edward's throat out for being stupid and taking her to his family's baseball game where the nomad's caught her scent. They both felt very protective of Bella and viewed her as their little sister. Even though they never spoke to her, they had to protect her because she was their innocent. That same night, Leo orbed into her room with Piper. As soon as they saw Edward, who was sitting in her rocking chair, Piper froze the room. Leo went over to Bella and healed her cuts, bruises and stiches. He healed her broken leg a little as to not cause suspicion to her miraculous recovery. As soon as he was done, they orbed out. When they did, time returned to normal. They were lucky that vampires can't smell witches or whitelighters.


	4. First Sight

Chapter 3: First Sight

It was the day before Bella's birthday and the sisters decided to leave her a gift. They got her a bracelet with a few butterflies on it. They wrapped it in blue wrapping paper and left it in her locker. The card read 'Happy Birthday, and believe in the Power of Five'. It was quite a surprise for Bella. She was also surprised that someone knew it was her birthday, so she had Edward sniff her present but he couldn't pick up a scent. Paige almost burst out laughing at that, but Posie put her hand over Paige's mouth. They were sitting in their usual table when Bella, Edward and Alice walked in. Posie had some of Piper's homemade chocolate chip cookies and orange juice, and Paige had some of Piper's brownies and lemonade. They sat down in a table opposite the sisters and began talking.

"I don't get who would leave me a gift," said Bella. "No one knows it's my birthday tomorrow. Edward couldn't pick up a scent. Plus the card was freaky it read 'Believe in the Power of Five'. What is that supposed to mean?"

If only you knew, thought Posie.

"I don't know," answered Edward. "But I bet those two girls, Paige and Posie have something to do with it."

"I think you're being unfair, Edward," said Alice. "They're very nice, polite and they're not intimidated by us."

"I think I'll go talk to them," said Bella. Edward panicked.

Posie's Point of View:

Bella was coming over to talk to us. I guess Paige and I will have to be as scary as possible to scare her away. My phone vibrated. I took it out and saw a text from Phoebe.

Don't you dare. She'll need you as her friends sooner than you think. Like in four more days.

Paige read the text and sighed.

"Great," she muttered. Bella came up to our table a second later.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Can I sit with you?" I motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from us. She put her tray down and sat. Paige glared at her and slightly sneered. I kicked her under the table and she stopped. We liked Bella and didn't have anything against her, but her being around us was dangerous. I saw Edward glare at Paige and I from the corner of my eye.

"My name is Bella," she introduced.

"We know," was all Paige said. We gave her one of our 'Witch' looks, as Phoebe called it, and fear crossed her face. After a few moments of silence, I inspected her tray and only saw a bottle of water.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked. She looked up probably shocked that we spoke to her.

"No," she answered. I knew she was lying and my phone vibrated again.

She's lying.

The text was from Phoebe, again.

"You are not a very good liar," said Paige using some of her nineteenth century speech. Bella blushed. Paige pushed her box of brownies towards her. "Try one," she offered. I noticed Edward shaking his head at her from the corner of my eye. It was comical. He must have thought we were going to poison her.

"Thanks," she said. She took one of the brownies and slowly took a bite. She started chewing. "This is delicious," she complimented.

"I'll be sure to tell Piper," I said. I looked at Paige and she looked like she really wanted to be friends with Bella. She was just as afraid as I was about her getting hurt from being near us.

"Who's Piper?" asked Bella. Paige answered her.

"Our older sister," she said more politely. I gave Paige a smile that said 'Be nice and become friends with her.' I pushed the cookies towards her. She politely declined saying she was full. Although we knew she was lying, we didn't push her. I asked her another question.

"Why are you sitting with us?" I asked. "I mean, not to sound rude or anything, but everybody stays away from us."

"You seem like nice people," she said. "Why did you turn down every guy that asked you out or to the prom?"

"Because they seemed like love sick puppies," said Paige eating a brownie. I laughed at her answer. It was very true though. Bella laughed quietly to herself.

"I don't want to intrude on your privacy or anything, but can you tell me about your family?" said Bella stuttering a little.

"It's okay," I said. "We don't mind."

"We don't?" asked Paige horrified at the idea of telling her about our heritage. I kicked her under the table.

"Yes," I answered. "We don't." Paige sighed.

"What do you want to know?" she asked.

"How many are you?" asked Bella.

"Eight," I answered. "We're five sisters, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, me and Paige. That's the list from oldest to youngest. Piper's husband, Leo and Phoebe's husband, Coop are our brother in law's. Then there's Piper's six months old son, Wyatt."

"Wow," commented Bella. Paige laughed. I smiled knowing Edward and Alice were listening.

"You probably want to know where everyone works," said Paige. Bella nodded. "Well, Prue's a photographer for 415 magazine, Leo's a doctor, Coop's a handyman, Phoebe just graduated college and is opening a martial arts studio, and Piper works in a little restaurant in Port Angeles, La Bella Italia. You probably met her."

"I did," said Bella. "When Edward and I went there a second time, she was the chef that cooked our food. She came around asking if everything was satisfactory, and she was the only one that didn't flirt with Edward."

"Sounds like Piper," I commented.

"It's true," I heard Edward tell Alice. "Even if I couldn't read her mind, she treated me like any other customer. She wasn't even the least bit intimidated by me."

"Finally," said Alice. "Someone who isn't obsessing over you."

My phone vibrated. Phoebe.

Invite her to go to La Push with you two later. I need you to see if there are any wolves. I'll come with you and Paige will stay at home to make some potions. Meet you by your car after school

Paige, as usual, read the text and sighed.

"Bella," I asked. "Would you like to come to La Push with us later? My older sister, Phoebe, and I are going." She glanced at Edward who shook his head. Alice nodded though.

"Sure," she said stuttering. I grinned. Paige rolled her eyes. The bell rang and we got up to go to our classes. I was really mad at Paige.

"Why were you so mean?' I asked. "You were the one who wanted to kill somebody when she came back with a cast." I whisper yelled.

"It's dangerous to be around us. I want to be her friend, but I can't,"

"But you can try," I said smiling. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks," she hugged me. Our classes passed in a blur, and, as soon as the last bell rang, Paige and I ran to our lockers, exchanged the books with what we need and what we don't need and then exited the school. Bella came up to us a minute later.

"Hey," she said.

"Let's go," I said enthusiastically. Paige laughed and we guided her to our car. All eyes in the parking lot were on us.

"Why is everyone staring?" whispered Paige. "We're not gods or something." I smiled and Bella laughed. I saw Phoebe leaning against my car. Every boy was staring at her. At times like these I was glad I wasn't an empath or a mind reader. Unfortunately, she was both. Next to my car was Piper's SUV. As soon as we reached her, she tossed Paige the keys to the SUV. Paige, of course, caught them with ease.

"Bella," I introduced. "This is our older sister, Phoebe." Phoebe held out her hand and Bella shook it.

"Nice to meet you," said Bella shyly.

"Likewise," answered Phoebe. I elbowed her because her nineteenth century speech was starting to show.

"Bye," said Paige getting into the SUV and driving away. I turned to Bella and motioned her to my Porsche. She got in the back and Phoebe got in to the passenger's seat. I got in the driver's side and started the engine. I heard Pheebs and Bella talk about some book, but I tuned them out. As I was pulling out of the parking lot, I saw Edward glare at us and Alice smile at us. I took the route to La Push from the back trying to avoid the locals until we got to the beach. Phoebe was getting along great with Bella. I smiled at that.

"Hey, Posie," Phoebe said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Pheebs, I'm driving here," I yelled. She laughed and high fived Bella. "I see you two have become buddy buddies." I laughed.

"Yeah," said Bella. "You're sister rocks. It's like I can be myself with you two." I smiled and turned to look at her.

"You can you know," I said. "We're not like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. We may keep to our selves, but we do like company."

"Thanks," she said. "If I'm not prying can you tell me why you keep to yourselves?" I stiffened and so did Phoebe.

"We're dangerous," I said bluntly. Phoebe nodded. Fear crossed Bella's face.

"Why are you dangerous?" she asked. I was about to tell her that she wouldn't want to know, but Phoebe beat me to it.

"You'll find out soon enough," she said. "I hope." She added quieter so Bella wouldn't hear. So do I, I thought.

Bella nodded. I looked back and saw her still scared. I sighed. She was never going to get it with guessing. I wonder if the Quileutes have any information about us. Bella's cell phone rang. I guessed it was Edward.

"Hey," said Bella.

"Bella, you need to come home. Alice can't see you when you're with those girls."

"Okay," answered Bella. "I'll go home." She snapped her phone shut and looked at us. "I gotta go home. Edward's worried." We were at first beach now.

"I'll take her home and you check out La Push," said Phoebe. I nodded and got out of the car. Phoebe jumped into the driver's side to eagerly and Bella got into the passenger side.

"Be careful," I pleaded. "Please. I love my car." She laughed and nodded.

"I'll come back and pick you up," she winked meaning I was going to have to flame home. Joy. She sped off and I turned down the trail that led to the beach. I decided to run, because I would cover more ground and be done in a half hour. I ran until I reached the edge of a cliff. I looked and saw three boys flinging themselves off of another cliff. They must be werewolves, because no one normal has that much stamina. Three, that wasn't a lot. I decided to go to the beach. My phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it read Phoebe.

"Hey," I said.

"I need you to run down to the beach, now," she yelled into the phone. As soon as she said that, I was already running through the forest at a little above average human speed.

"What's wrong?" I asked while running.

"A boy around sixteen is going to go into the water,"

"In this weather?" I asked incredulous. It was raining and the currents were strong. I picked up speed. It was like I had to save him.

"Yes," she answered. "The wolves will be too late to save him. You have to. His future is tied to ours and he's a future wolf. Hurry, he's getting into the water. His name is Seth Clearwater." She hung up before I could ask what she meant by 'His future is connected to ours'. I reached the beach just in time. I saw a boy about sixteen in the water, drowning. I didn't even think. I threw my bag in the sand and ran into the water. As soon as I was in deep enough, I dived in and used my ability over the water to surround myself with a protective bubble. In this bubble I was able to breath. I swam as fast as I could towards the boy. I reached him and found him unconscious. I pulled him into the bubble and swam towards the beach. I was lucky he was still breathing. As soon as I reached the surface, I dragged him to the beach. I have to admit he was heavy. I pulled him onto the sand. I started pushing up and down on his chest. My breath got caught in my throat. What happens if he doesn't make it? What happens if I lose him?

A cough interrupted my mental rant. I looked down to see Seth gaining consciousness. I breathed out a sigh of relief. What was up with me? It's like I had feelings for him. Maybe I was just protective because he was my innocent. Yeah, that has to be it. It's because he was my innocent. He coughed again and started to get up.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You almost drowned, that's what happened," I answered my tone a little crueler than necessary. "What do you remember?" I asked a little softer than before. He turned around to face me. As soon as my eyes met his, my breathing stopped. His eyes were dark brown and had this look in them that showed he was a happy kind of person.

"Um, I remember going into the water for a swim. I was only planning on staying near the outskirts of the water, but the currents pulled me in."

"And I pulled you out," I said. "How could you do that? It was reckless and stupid. You could have died."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Thanks for saving me." I smiled briefly and got up. I walked away.

"What's your name?" I heard him call out behind me. I pretended I didn't hear him and started walking into the forest. I felt bad, but I ignored it. As soon as I was in the forest deep enough and made sure no one was watching, I flamed to our house. I walked inside to see Phoebe pacing and Prue and Paige worriedly sitting. The rest were probably at work. They noticed me and came running.

"What happened?" asked Paige.

"I'll tell you. Just let me change first," I ran up to my room and changed into some red pajamas. I put on my blue robe on top of it and a towel over my hair and ran down stairs. I reached the bottom of the stairs and sat down on the arm chair next to the couch where Phoebe and Paige were sitting. Prue was nowhere to be found.

"I'll start when Prue gets here," I said. I heard footsteps and Prue appeared at the kitchen's doorway holding a tray with four steaming cups of liquid.

"Please, tell me that's not more coffee," said Paige. Prue laughed.

"No," she said. "It's hot chocolate."

"My favorite drink," I said. Prue handed us each a cup and I immediately started drinking it to soothe the coldness that I felt.

"So spill," said Paige. "Phoebe wouldn't tell us. She said it was your story." Phoebe laughed.

"Okay," I laughed and mock glared at Phoebe. "I saw the wolves, they were three."

"That's good," said Phoebe. "But with the size of the Cullen coven there's bound to be more."

"Anyway," I continued. "Phoebe called me and told me some boy was going to drown, that he's a future wolf and that his future is connected to ours. I ran down and saved him using my powers to fight the currents and I pulled him out. He started breathing once I got him onto the shore. Of course, I told him it was reckless and stupid and when he thanked me I smiled and walked away. The weird thing was that I think I had feelings for him. It was weird."

"No," said Phoebe jumping up and down. "He's your soul mate."

"What?" I yelled. Prue and Paige jumped at my reaction.

"Yell a little louder next time will you, I don't think Canada heard," mocked Paige raising her voice.

"If I were you I'd go get to know him," said Prue.

"No way," I said. "I won't put a human at risk," I yelled my voice getting louder.

"He won't be human for long," said Phoebe. "I don't know if it's going to happen or not, but I keep getting flashes of him changing into a wolf or shape shifter as Leo put it."

"What happens if he phases and doesn't imprint on me or if he imprints on someone else?" I said a tear slipping down my cheek at the mention of him imprinting on someone else. Paige came over and squeezed herself in the arm chair with me. I shifted a little bit so my head was resting on her shoulder. She hugged me. Prue came over and sat on the arm of the chair and held my hand. Phoebe came over and held my other hand.

"Don't worry," said Phoebe. "I saw us about two years from now, and he was with you, so don't worry."

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," she said. "Now why don't you go get some sleep so you can skip school and meet him tomorrow,"

"No way, I'm going to do what it takes to stay away from him," I said and ran upstairs,

"You won't last long you know," I heard Phoebe yell after me. "Plus a demon is going to attack in La Push tomorrow. You need to there." I rolled my eyes at her. Typical Phoebe, she'd say whatever it took to make her visions come true. I slammed my bedroom door closed and laid on the bed. I stared up at the ceiling.

Was I in love with Seth? No, I couldn't be. He could get hurt around us, around me. If one of our spells, potions or powers went wrong or out of control, he could get hurt if he was around.

I couldn't bear to think about it, especially if it's me who loses control. I mean I could be the one who loses control. No, I won't think about that. I'll visit La Push tomorrow and check up on him. My family and I have excellent self-control. I'll just find a way to make him afraid. But, I couldn't do that. I would go tomorrow and try to find him. I wish Phoebe could get premonitions whenever she wanted then I would know how to find him. I'll take my chances with the beach. If I don't find him, I'll scry for him. I sat in bed and drifted off to sleep. Then dreams and nightmares filled my head.


	5. Complications

********

**Chapter 4: Complications:**

******3 months later: **

I looked around and it was morning the sun was shining. My skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds were embedded in it. I looked and saw seven boys and one girl looking at me. They were shaking violently except one. The werewolves. I stared at them slightly afraid. I looked closely at them. Three of them were the ones from the beach. The one that wasn't shaking was staring at me with confusion and…love? It was weird. I took a closer look at him. It was Seth.

"Hey," yelled one of them. "Bloodsucker." I looked at him weirdly and tried to flame or put my shield up to cover the sparkles in my skin. It wasn't working. I stared at them as five of them phased and stalked towards me. The girl and another boy were holding Seth back. He was screaming at them to leave me alone. The black one stalked towards me and lunged at me.

"No," screamed Seth as he lurched forward phasing only to be stopped by two of the wolves.

I screamed.

"Posie wake up," I heard someone say. "Wake up," I lurched forward and opened my eyes. I was in my room because the blue wallpaper with flowers were facing me. I looked to see who woke me up. It was Piper and Leo. They were in their robes and pajamas. I remember the dream and looked at them with confused and scared eyes.

"What happened?" asked Piper. "We could here you screaming across the hall."

"Seth," I said as I began crying. Piper hugged me I put my head on her shoulder. Leo came over and put his arms around us both.

"What happened in your dream?" asked Leo.

"Did Phoebe tell you about Seth?" I asked. They both nodded. "Okay, in my dream I looked around and it was morning the sun was shining. My skin was sparkling like a thousand diamonds were embedded in it. I looked and saw seven boys and one girl looking at me. They were shaking violently except one. The werewolves. I stared at them slightly afraid. I looked closely at them. Three of them were the ones from the beach. The one that wasn't shaking was staring at me with confusion and…love? It was weird. I took a closer look at him. It was Seth.

"'Hey,' yelled one of them. 'Bloodsucker.' I looked at him weirdly and tried to flame or put my shield up to cover the sparkles in my skin. It wasn't working. I stared at them as five of them phased and stalked towards me. The girl and another boy were holding Seth back. He was screaming at them to leave me alone. The black one stalked towards me and lunged at me.

"'No,' screamed Seth as he lurched forward phasing only to be stopped by two of the wolves. It was the scariest experience of my life." I looked at the clock and it read seven a.m. I got out of their grasp and swung my legs around the side of the bed. "I should get to school." Phoebe came rushing into my room.

"No time," she said. "I had a premonition about Seth getting attacked by a demon his way to school, in the alley way next to the school. A demon is going to drag him in there kill him. You need to save him." I nodded. Piper and Leo got up, wished me luck and left. I put on a pair of slim blue jeans and a purple sweater. I wore my purple sneakers and left my hair down. I ran down stairs and saw Paige ready for school. Piper, Coop and Leo were having breakfast. Phoebe was sitting on the kitchen table meditating. She was probably trying to get a premonition. She had been watching over Bella ever since Edward left her. I can't believe he did that. It was for her protection, as Phoebe put it.

"I gotta go," I said running. "Tell Prue bye when she wakes up. Bye." I yelled. I ran outside and flamed to La Push with the SUV. It was a quiet peaceful day, but it was cloudy so I didn't have to put my shield on.

I drove around aimlessly looking for La Push high school. I wish Phoebe would get a vision to show her where it was. Come to think of it, Phoebe has been getting a lot of visions about Seth lately. I looked and saw a sign pointing to the right that said 'La Push, High School' on it. I turned the way the sign pointed to and drove fast. I reached the high school and saw Seth wasn't there. I had to use the super hearing spell. I've been using it a lot lately.

_"Some people are a gem, some people are a rat,  
To learn who's who, give me the ears of a bat." _

__

I could hear everything and started listening for Seth. I blocked out the teenage gossip. Now was not the time. I heard yelping and pleading coming from the second alley behind the school.

"NO," I roared as the car came to an abrupt halt. I looked around quickly and noticed no one was there. I flamed the car into a parking space and ran out. I didn't bother to lock it in my urgency. I rounded the corner to the alley and saw a demon stalking Seth who was hiding behind a dumpster. A small part of me was relieved to see that he wouldn't see me setting the demon on fire. The demon noticed me and turned around. He was about to throw his athame when I set him on fire. The demon screamed for what seemed like forever and was finally gone. All that was left was a scorch mark and ashes which the wing would blow away. Seth was still whimpering behind the dumpster. If the demon wasn't dead, I would make sure he was put through hell before I vanquished him. I put those thoughts aside and walk or more like ran to where Seth was hiding.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He peaked and scanned the alley before looking at me. His eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of his hiding spot. I ran and stood in front of him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," I lied. I felt a pang of hurt go up my body, but I kept going. "I was on my way to the beach and I heard you whimpering so I came to investigate. You must have seen one of the bears that everybody's been talking about."

"No," he insisted. "Some guy dragged me here on my way to school and got this weird knife thing out. I hid behind the dumpster and heard him screaming. I could swear he was on fire and then you came."

"You must be hallucinating," I insisted.

"No," he looked at me glaring slightly. "I'm not mental. I saw that man. You set him on fire."

"You think that someone normal could set someone else on fire. You must be hallucinating. I should take you home," I said trying to convince him. His expression softened a little.

"No," he said. "I should get to school. I have a test. I'm Seth Clearwater." he said and he held out his hand.

"Posie Halliwell," I said as I shook his hand. I felt an electric shock go through me when I touched him. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. It wasn't the same feeling I got when I threw lightning. It was new. I wondered if he felt it too. He probably didn't.

"I should…go," he said stuttering. I let go of his hand and started walking down the alley. "Wait?" he called out. I turned to look at him.

"Yes," I said. He came running slightly towards me.

"Will I see you again?" he asked. Tomorrow was the weekend so he could come out a little late.

"How about tonight at six thirty on the beach?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Bye," he ran back to his school.

"Bye," I whispered to low for his human ears.

I ran to my car and drove home. I was really happy I was going to see Seth again. No doubt Phoebe had some outfit planned for me to wear, great.

_Seth's Point of View:_

__

I went back to school in a daze. I know she set him on fire. She even saved me from drowning three months ago. No body normal can fight those currents. I know something is up. I walked into the building and straight to my friends.

"Hey, Seth," said Jacob. Jacob Black, Quil Aterea and Embry Call were my three best friends. I could confide anything in them. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell them about Posie, or they'd think I was crazy. Maybe I was nuts. No, I wasn't. She's not normal. I talked a little with my friends and heard that Paul Meraz was back in school. Apparently, he was now part of Sam Uley's little gang. I can't believe Sam. First, he breaks my sister's heart. Now, he runs this little gang of his. The people in it are freaky. They get major growth spurts, stay out of school for two weeks, then they come back as part of Sam's gang. They are weird. I thought it was best to avoid whoever did that.

School past in a blur and I was happy I was going to see Posie. I didn't know what was up with me. It was like she was my entire world. I tried to avoid Sam's gang as much as possible. I finished my class and ran out of the building and walked home. The nice thing about La Push was that everything was close enough to walk to. I went through the usual routine. I went home, had lunch, did my assignments, even though the next day was the weekend, and went down to the beach. Unfortunately, dad was at another one of the Elders meetings, so I couldn't ask him if there was any legend about someone like Posie. I walked to the beach and sat down. I glanced at my watch and it was six thirty. That's when she said she would meet me. Someone tapped on my back and I turned around to see a smiling Posie. That's weird. I didn't hear anyone coming.

"Hey Seth," she said smiling.

"Hi Posie," I said. She sat down next to me.

"So," she said. "Do you want to ask me something?"

"Yes," I said. "What are you? And don't say you're normal, because no one normal can set a guy on fire or fight currents like the ones here."

"What are your theories?" she asked.

"Never mind those," I said trying to get away from the subject about my theories.

"Why?" she asked. "Please tell me one little theory," she said looking straight into my eyes. I swear my breathing stopped completely when she did. Her light blue eyes were amazing. I got lost in her eyes that I didn't hear her talking to me.

"Hello, Seth," she said waving her hand in front of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I said stuttering forcing myself away from her eyes.

"The theory," she urged.

"Bitten by a radioactive spider," I whispered. She laughed so hard that tears came streaming down her face. I couldn't help but smile too.

"That's not very creative," she said her laughter dying down.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked.

"You'll have to figure it out yourself," she said. She looked at her wrist watch and got up. "It's seven thirty. I must go. I promised my sister I'd help out. See you here tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I did all my homework today, and since tomorrow the weekend, I was wondering if we could meet earlier?"

"What time?" she asked.

"One o'clock," I said. She nodded and waved goodbye. She started down the path and into the forest. I smiled to myself and pumped my fist in the air. I walked home all happy and smiling. I looked and saw Sam and his gang, Paul and Jared. They were looking at me like they were waiting for me to join them. I would never join them.

I entered the house and found dad watching the news. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Hi Seth," he said.

"Dad," I said. "Can I ask you something about the legends?" He glanced at me.

"Sure," he said. "What do you need to know?"

"Is there a legend about someone who could set people on fire and fight strong water currents?"

"Why do you need to know?" he asked. I had to think of something.

"Um…" I stuttered. "General knowledge."

"Ok," he said. "There was a woman who came to talk with our ancestors. She claimed she was a wiccan. He asked her what a wiccan was, but she didn't answer. She told him that there were wiccans all over the world and that they protected humans from the devils in the world." It made sense. Posie saved me from that guy who was trying to kill me.

"What else?" I asked eager to learn everything he knew.

"Well she had special abilities and claimed that we might come across her future generations. In return for this information, she asked about our legends. We told her everything we knew. She left without anything else."

"Did she mention her name or something?" I asked again. I needed to know.

"No," he said. "She only said 'If you need anything, look for the Halliwells.' They never saw her again." Halliwell? That was Posie's last name. Oh my god. It can't be. It must be some mistake. "If they were real I'd like to meet one," he chuckled. I was too busy panicking to laugh.

"Uh," I said. "Thanks dad. I'm going to bed. Good night." He couldn't say anything because I half way to my room then. I changed into my nightwear and turned on my computer. I waited for it to open and when it did, I clicked the internet. Once it loaded, I opened Google and typed in 'Wiccan'. I clicked on the first site that showed up. It read a lot of useless things. I finally found a site that read:

_"Wiccans are people who protect humans from devils and evil. They have special abilities which they use to do it. Throughout the years wiccans have been misunderstood and killed. Finally they were allowed to live, because the people discovered that those women were innocent and stopped the killings. Wiccans have been proven to not exist. They are often called witches."_

__

I finished the article in shock. There was no way Posie was a witch. But it did make sense. No one normal does what she does. I climbed into my bed and tried to sleep. I kept thinking about Posie and how her speech was from the twentieth century. She appeared out of nowhere. My mind wandered to when I shook her hand, the electric shock that passed through me. It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I spent the whole night thinking about her and if she was a witch. It was incredible. I never felt anything like it before.

I heard my alarm clock go off. I looked at it and it showed twelve thirty. I panicked. I didn't sleep at all last night. I spent the whole night thinking about Posie. I rushed out of bed. I only had thirty minutes to get to the beach.

As soon as I was ready, I rushed into the kitchen. I saw my mom, dad and Leah sitting there. Leah, as usual, was frowning.

"Bye, mom, dad, Leah," I yelled. "I'm going to the beach."

"Aren't you going to eat something, honey?" asked my mom.

"No thanks," I said. "I'm not hungry." I ran out. I walked to the beach. It was quiet and I was a little worried that she wouldn't show up.

I was on the worn path to there when I noticed someone in the corner. I took a closer look at the person and noticed it was Posie. I decided that the best place to confront her would be in the forest. I stormed past her and went into the forest. She followed me a little behind. I walked for a little while and stopped until I was in a little clearing. She stopped a little behind me.

"You have impossibly high stamina," I began. She moved closer to me. "sometimes you speak like you're from a different time. You light people on fire. You appear out of nowhere. You appear at the right time and place when I'm in trouble." She moved closer to the point that she was only a few inches away from me. I took a deep breath and continued. "I know what you are." I said. She seemed to freeze when I said that. I must be right. I gasped.

"Say it," she commanded. The words got stuck in my mouth. "Out loud." She commanded me again. I tried, but I couldn't. "Say it." Her voice went up a little. I was momentarily afraid of her. I had never seen her like that.

"Witch," I choked out when I found my voice. She moved closer to the point that her breath was on my neck. My breathing got ragged.

"Are you afraid?" she asked with a slight hint of fear in her voice. I turned to her.

"No," I said. She stared at me for a few seconds before grabbing my arm and dragging me into the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked. She glanced at me.

"Out of the cloud bank, in Forks. You need to see what I look like in the sun," I wondered what she meant by going to Forks. I looked and saw flames surrounding us. I panicked and the next thing I knew we were up the mountain in Forks. I started hyperventilating. The way she got us here was a really fast way. I glanced down and noticed she was wearing some jean shorts and a jacket. She took the jacket off and held it in her hand. She was wearing a yellow top with straps. She took a deep breath and stepped into the sunlight's path.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 5: Confessions:

Posie in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at her and thinking of her for one week. Her skin literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. It was incredible. She stood there like a statue on the grass, her arms bare except for the straps that belonged to her shirt and the part of her legs that showed sparkled. I looked at her face. Her eyes were closed and her face was expressionless. She was like a perfect statue carved into the earth, her skin glistening in the sun like crystal. She looked amazing.

"You're beautiful," I whispered. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Beautiful," she snorted. "This is the skin of a hunter, Seth. I'm a hunter." She walked down the path from where she was standing. I scrambled to go after her. I looked and saw her sitting on the grass with her jacket on. I came and sat next to her.

"How did you figure it out?" she asked.

"I asked my dad and he told me a legend about wiccans. I did the rest of my research on the internet," I said.

"Figures," she said. "It's not like Grams to not have given the Quileutes information."

"Grams," I said. "As in your grandmother?" I asked. She nodded.

"She was the one who talked to the Quileutes," she answered. I stared at her. "She came here in search of werewolves and discovered your ancestors-"

"Wait," I cut her off. "Werewolves?" I asked.

"Please don't tell anyone and I'll tell you," she said. I nodded. "Is there anyone in La Push who've had major growth spurts or stayed out of school for a few days and came back as part of a gang?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "There's Sam Uley, Jared Thail and Paul Meraz."

"They're werewolves," she answered. I stared at her in shock. "They exist to protect humans from vampires."

"Vampires?" I asked. She nodded.

"All your legends are true. The Cullens are vegetarian vampires," she said. It took me a while to process this. Maybe Sam leaving Leah for Emily had to do with him being a werewolf.

"Can a werewolf leave someone for someone else?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered a little sad. I wondered why. "It's called imprinting. When a werewolf sees his soul mate they imprint. It's really rare. It's not the wolf's fault if he imprints. It's like destiny."

"So Sam imprinted on Emily," I said. She looked at me. "Sam was with my sister, Leah, when he disappeared. He came back and our second cousin Emily was over. He looked at her and went out running. A few days later, he dumped my sister and has been with Emily."

"That's rough," she commented. I nodded.

"Now all she does is cry," I said. "But, I don't blame Sam anymore. It wasn't his fault." I said standing up. She smiled and stood up too.

"Don't tell anyone, please," she asked.

"Your secret's safe with me," I said. She hugged me. I hugged her back. It felt nice. She let go and grabbed my hand. I let her lead me to a spot with a lot of sunlight. She took off her jacket and her skin started sparkling. She sat down and I sat down next to her. She lay on her back and I did too. We turned to face each other and smiled.

"Any more questions?" she asked. I smiled even bigger.

"What's your family like?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "We're five sisters, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, me and Paige. That's the list from oldest to youngest. Piper's husband, Leo and Phoebe's husband, Coop are our brother in law's. Then there's Piper's three months old son, Wyatt." I stared at her. "Prue is overprotective and scary when she wants to. Piper is maternal and like a second mother. Leo and Coop are like the big brothers I never had. Phoebe is out going and a little crazy. Paige is crazy and irresponsible not to mention a little fashion crazy. They're my best friends." She spoke so fondly of her family. It almost made me want to cry.

"What are all your powers?" I asked.

"Well, Prue can move things with her mind, move things she can't see, send out waves of energy, and be in two places at once. She's the most powerful. Piper can stop time, blow things up and change an objects physical form. Phoebe can see the future and the past, read minds, levitate, feel emotions, and deflect attacks. Paige can move things through teleporting, we call it orbing, orb, which is teleporting, change her appearance, heal, and speak every language. Leo is our whitelighter. Whitelighters are like guardian angels for witches. He can orb, heal, change his appearance, and is like a walking magical creatures encyclopedia. Paige and I are half whitelighter only her powers are more whitelighter while mine are all witch. Coop is a cupid. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. He can fade, which is another form of teleporting, feel peoples' emotions and has a certain ring that gives him a lot of other powers. Wyatt has all of those powers plus countless others. The five of us are the Charmed Ones." I couldn't speak. It was truly amazing. That was one powerful family. She didn't mention her powers.

"What are your powers?" I asked.

"Well," she said. "I can control water, fire, air, the ground, and ice. I can also manipulate the weather and heat. I can also flame. That's how we got here. It's another form of teleportation." I stared at her in complete shock. Form that description; she should be the most powerful.

"Wow," I said. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered. Wait, how can she be seventeen? Her Grandmother visited our ancestors.

"How long have you been seventeen?" I asked. Her mouth pressed into a firm line.

"A while," was her only answer.

"How long is a while?" I asked again. Her lips pressed together in a firm line.

"I was born in 1867," she said. I stared at her open mouthed. "A normal witch would be dead right now, but I'm not normal." I heard her whisper under her breath. "Stupid nexus."

"What's a nexus?" I asked. She looked at me shocked. I had noticed my senses becoming stronger, but I pushed it away.

"How did you hear that?" she asked. It was a little weird. I shrugged. "A nexus is a point of incredible energy. Our first house, you may have read about it in history, the Halliwell Manor, in San Francisco," I nodded. "Well it was built over a nexus. Our family built it there to claim the spot for good. Well evil tried to take over it, and the only way to stop them was to vanquish it. We used clones to vanquish it, because it exploded the house. But unfortunately we got infected by a part of it, so we're now immortal." She finished in sadness. I held her hand and started rubbing circles on it.

She glanced at her wrist watch and gasped.

"I should take you home," she said scrambling to her feet.

"Why?" I asked. She showed me her wrist watch and it read five thirty. "Oh," I said. She held out her hand and I held it eagerly. I saw flames cover my whole body and the next thing I knew I was in the forest in front of my house. I started breathing rapidly again. It was going to take me a long time to get used to flaming. She held my hand and led me towards the house.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure," I answered. She smiled and turned to leave. "Oh, Posie?" I asked. She turned to look at me. "Can you come over a little early to meet my family?" she smiled and nodded. I watched her disappear into the forest before I walked into the house. I walked in smiling.

"Who was that?" asked my mom. I turned and saw her smiling. Dad and Leah were sitting in the living room too. Dad was smiling and Leah was frowning.

"A friend," I said. She raised her eyebrow at me. "Her name is Posie and she's coming over tomorrow morning to see you so please don't embarrass me." I begged. Dad laughed and Leah snorted. Mom smiled.

"Like we would embarrass you," said Leah. "You already do a fine job yourself." I glared at her. She got up to go for a walk and mom got up to make dinner. I went up to my room and started listening to some music. I was lying on my bed when I felt someone tap my shoulders.

I looked and saw Posie kneeling down next to it. I jumped up. She laughed quietly.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to startle you." I laughed a little.

"It's okay," I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I moved a little on the bed to make some room for her. She came and sat down next to me.

"I came to find out more about you," she said. I looked into her eyes and they were tinkling. The light shade of blue in them seemed to light up when they saw me.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I asked. She looked bewildered.

"Doing what?" she asked.

"Dazzling me," I said as if it were obvious. She smiled a little.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," she said. I smiled and went closer to her and she inched closer to me too. I looked into her eyes and before I could stop myself I bent down and my lips touched hers. I pulled back and looked into her eyes afraid I had crossed the line. She stared at me with a huge grin plastered in her face.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"For what? I didn't mind anything," she answered. I smiled at her.

"Seth," I heard my mom call from down stairs. "Dinner's ready." I groaned at her for ruining the happiest moment of my life.

"Coming," I called back.

"Call for me after you finish dinner," she said. I looked at her.

"How do I call for you?" I asked her confused. What did she mean call for her. I didn't have her number or anything.

"Yell my name or whisper it. I'll hear you," she told me. I smiled and she flamed out. I got to the door frame, and I stood there for a moment processing what had just happened. I kissed her and she didn't pull back. I went down the stairs and stood there for a moment.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Posie Halliwell was a witch. Second, there was a part of her that was immortal and lived forever. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.


	7. Talk

**Chapter 6: Talk:**

I went down the stairs and into the kitchen where my mom was waiting with dad and Leah.

"There you are honey," she said. "I thought you were talking to someone in your room." She and dad laughed at her joke. She didn't know how true it was. I nervously smiled. Mom placed a piece of fried chicken in front of me. I almost swallowed it whole and as soon as I was done, I got out of the chair almost knocking it down in my haste.

"Where's the fire son?" asked dad chuckling. Leah was frowning again. I wish she would get over Sam. I mean she deserves to be happy too. It was depressing to see her like this. I wish she would return to the same happy person she used to be before Sam imprinted.

"I wanna get a good night sleep tonight," I said.

"It's six," said Leah staring at me as if I've gone mad. I nodded not understanding anything. I finally got the fact that she thought I was crazy for sleeping early on a Friday.

"I'm meeting her tomorrow," I said smiling at the end. Mom's smile was huge. I didn't know someone could smile that large. Dad chuckled and Leah snorted. "Goodnight," I said. I ran up the stairs, brushed my teeth and changed into my pajamas. I had hung them in my bathroom this morning. I was thankful that Leah and I had separate bathrooms. And I went into my room locking the door.

"Posie?" I whispered feeling completely idiotic.

"Yes," came her response. I whirled around to see her standing by my bed. My heart rate accelerated from the shock. She leaned a little bit closer.

"Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded.

"Give me a minute to restart my heart," I said breathing heavily. She laughed. I noticed she had a cupcake in her hand. I didn't give it much thought as I sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. She came and sat down.

"How's the heart?" she asked after a minute.

"Better," I said. She handed me the cupcake.

"You should eat more," she said. I took the cupcake and examined it. "A piece of fried chicken a day is not a proper meal." She mocked me smiling.

"How did you know?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I used a method of knowing," she said.

"You spied on me," I said. She looked offended.

"No," she said. "I had Phoebe do it." How did she have Phoebe do it? Oh, Phoebe's the psychic. I laughed. She did too. Her laughter was like music to my ears. It was soft and bell like.

"Go ahead," she urged pushing my hand to my mouth. "Piper wants to see if you like it." I raised the cupcake to my mouth and took a bite and I started chewing on it.

I was surprised by its taste. Its taste was like nothing I ever tasted before. It was delicious. That was even better than Emily's cooking. I used to think Emily was the best chef in the world, but this cupcake proves me wrong.

"So," she said after letting me devour it. "How is it?"

"Delicious, is an insult to it," I said. She looked at me confused. "Old fashioned words like scrumptious, divine, exquisite describe it." I explained. She smiled. I went into the bed and pulled the covers over me. She lay down next to me on top of the covers.

"I have another question," I said. She nodded.

"What do you eat?" I asked.

"Huh," she said confused.

"I mean vampires drink blood, humans eat food. So what do witches eat?"

"Mainly vegetables," she answered. Then she looked at me and her eyes darkened with hunger. "But sometimes I love to eat some young, juicy, fresh _meat_." My instincts took over and I backed away to the point that I fell off the bed. Posie laughed quietly. She moved a little and looked down at me. "Kidding," she laughed. I smiled laughing. We both went back to our original positions.

"Any more questions?" she asked.

"What are the Charmed Ones?" I remembered her mention that name earlier. She sighed.

"It's a family tradition. I'll tell you the shortened version of the story. The Halliwell family is the descendant of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones (five sister) and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. Their bond as sisters is important because for it is directly linked to their powers. Each Warren witch would possess at least one of the four original powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, High Stamina, and Premonition. Telekinesis is moving things with your mind. Prue and Paige are under that category. Premonition is seeing the future and past. That's Phoebe. Molecular Immobilization is stopping time, Piper."

"Let me guess," I said. "You're high stamina." She nodded. "That's how you saved me from drowning." She again nodded. "Thanks for saving me." I said.

"You're welcome," she said. I tried to stifle a yawn but couldn't. She of course noticed it and got up.

"I should let you get some sleep," she said. I got up and so did she. "See you tomorrow." She said. I bent down and pressed my lips to hers softly. We broke apart and smiled. I loved her so much.

Before I could stop myself I blurted out what was in my mind.

"I love you," I blurted out whispering. I was afraid I had definitely crossed the line that time. To my extreme surprise, she smiled.

"I love you too, Seth," she said kissing my cheek. I was so happy to the point that every bone in my body was shouting yes. She loved me like I loved her. "I should go and let you sleep."

"Bye," I said.

"Bye Seth," she said. I watched her flame out of my room and I let me head fall on the pillow.

What about the werewolves? Do I defend Sam when Leah insults him? No, I won't. If I do, they'll know I know something. I would keep everything quiet. Hopefully tomorrow her family will like me. I hope they do. It would tear me apart if I was away from Posie. I finally fell into an undisturbed sleep.


	8. The Halliwells

**Chapter 7: Meet The Halliwells:**

**2 months later**

I woke up to my alarm clock. I slammed the stop button like I usually do, but instead of it turning off, it was squished. How did I do that? I asked myself that question over and over again and shrugged it off. I was probably nervous or something. I got up and went to take a shower. Posie told me she was taking me to meet her family today since she was afraid the wolves would catch her scent. After I was done, I rushed back to my room and looked for something suitable to wear. I doubted that there was some website or something that told you how to dress when meeting a group of witches. I ended up in a pair of dark blue jeans and a hoodie. I put on my sneakers and left my shoulder length black hair down. I went down stairs and found a note from my mom.

She and Leah had to go to the market and dad had another meeting with the Elders. She also said to have fun with Posie and her family. I went and got a granola bar out of the fridge and swallowed it down in a few bites. I heard someone knock on the door and got up. I opened the door and there in all her glory stood Posie.

"Hi," she greeted. I smiled widely. I bent down and gave her a kiss. "Are you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded. I looked and there was a black SUV in front of my house.

"I thought you might like to drive instead of flame," she said. I smiled at her. Thank god, I don't think I could take another time of flaming. She unlocked the car and I ran and opened the driver's door for her.

"Thank you," she said getting in.

"You're welcome," I replied smiling. I got in the passenger's side. As soon as my seat belt was on she hit the gas and the car went flying. I looked and saw her going on the average speed.

"Questions?" she asked. I nodded.

"What are all your biological ages?" I asked.

"Prue's 26, Piper's 24, Phoebe's 20, I'm 17, Paige's 16, Coop's 23, and Leo's 28. Wyatt is six months old."

I smiled a little. It must be fun to be a witch. I was nervous all the way there, so I decided to ask some more questions.

"Will they like me?" I asked shyly. She burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked laughing. "Phoebe hasn't even met you and she already likes you. The others seem okay with it. Phoebe has been giving them some great reviews. Actually Piper and Leo wouldn't mind if you were a duck with one eye and three legs. For over sixty years they've been worried that I wouldn't find anyone. They were also worried about the others, but Prue and Paige have no problem getting dates. They were worried about Phoebe, but two years ago she found Coop. Prue and Paige are okay with you. Coop likes you too. They all like you. Then there's Wyatt. If he doesn't put his shield up when you're near him, you're safe. Their decisions depend on his reaction." I gulped. What if Wyatt didn't like me? I was scared. "Don't worry," she assured me. "You'll be fine." I smiled a little. A huge mansion came into view. It was incredible. We went there and she parked the car in front of the door. I went out and ran to her side opening her door for her.

"That was fast," she said. "Too fast," she whispered to herself. I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. I followed Posie into the house. It was old Victorian styled and it was huge. It was painted red with a white outline. It resembled the Halliwell Manor a lot.

"It was built to match the Manor," said Posie. I smelt the air and the scent of grilled steak, garlic bread, roast vegetables with spices, and mashed potatoes with gravy lingered in the air. I wondered how I could smell that much less be able to differentiate. Again, I shrugged it off. Posie turned around her blond hair flying around her. She was really beautiful and her blue eyes sparkled.

She beckoned me in and I stepped next to her. I felt her grab my hand and rub circles in it to calm me down. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and opened the door.

Following her inside, I memorized every inch of the house. It was exactly like the interior of the old Halliwell Manor. Only this time, it had a few new electrical devices, like the television, VCR, DVD, and a lot of other things. She led me into the kitchen where a brunette girl with brown eyes was holding a shaggy brown-blond haired man's hand. The man had a baby on his lap who had blonde hair and blue eyes. The baby resembled them both. These must be Piper, Leo, and Wyatt. They looked up when they saw us enter and smiled. Wyatt giggled.

"Piper, Leo," introduced Posie. "This is Seth." She turned to me. "Seth, these are Piper, Leo, and Wyatt." Piper walked up to me and hugged me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Seth," she whispered to me. I hugged her back. She seemed like a second mother to me already. She let go and smiled. Leo came over with Wyatt in one arm and extended his other arm towards me.

"I'm Leo," he said smiling. I remember Leo. I broke my arm around four months ago and dad went with me to the hospital and insisted I see any doctor other Dr. Cullen. They had Leo Wyatt on call so I knew him.

"I remember you from the hospital," he said again.

"Yeah," I said. "It's nice to meet you again, Dr. Wyatt."

"Call me Leo," he said.

"And Please," said Piper. "Call me Piper." Wyatt reached out for me. Posie took him from Leo and placed him in her arms.

"This is Wyatt," she said. "Wyatt," she said in the cutest baby voice I ever heard. "Say hi to Seth." Wyatt reached for me again and I took him from Posie and smiled at him.

"Hi, Wyatt," I said. He giggled and tried to hug me. He was so cute.

"You passed the test," said Posie laughing. She looked around a little bit.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" she asked. I heard someone come down the stairs and I saw a woman with cropped black hair and brown eyes come down the stairs. She was followed by a man with black hair. The girl came up and hugged me.

"I'm Phoebe," she said. "This is Coop." Coop extended his hand towards me with a warm smile. I shook it with ease. Piper came over and took Wyatt from my arms.

"Where are Prue and Paige?" asked Posie. The front door opened and slammed closed. I looked and saw another brunette with blue eyes like Posie's. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm Prue," she said extending her hand. "You must be Seth." I nodded and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. She nodded with another smile.

"You too," she answered. She turned and looked at the others. "Paige is in La Push. She's checking out-" she turned and pointed at me. "Does he know?" she asked. Posie nodded. "Oh, she's checking out the werewolves." Posie nodded.

Piper turned to look at me. "I hope you're hungry, Seth." I smiled but shook my head.

"I, uh, ate a big breakfast," I lied hoping they wouldn't question. Phoebe gave me a knowing look. I knew she saw, felt and read it in my thoughts that I was lying and that I had only a granola bar for breakfast. _Please don't tell,_ I thought to her. She nodded grinning. I sighed with relief. Posie looked at me and back at the rest.

"I'm gonna give Seth a tour of the house," she said. Everyone nodded and Wyatt reached for me again. I took him from Piper and he held on to my shirt. Posie laughed. "It looks like Wyatt wants to join too." I smiled and held Wyatt tighter. He was so lovable.

"He is," I heard Phoebe whisper as she walked past me. I sighed. Posie took Wyatt from me and we walked up the stairs. She started pointing out random rooms.

"This is Piper and Leo's room. Wyatt's nursery is in the same room. This is Phoebe and Coop's room. This is Paige room. That's Prue's room. This is Leo's study." We came to a stop in front of a room. She opened the door and we walked inside. "Finally this is my room." I looked around the room. There was a comfortable looking bed in the corner. Two other doors were in her room. I guessed on was the bathroom and one was the closet. She had a desk with a computer on it, a dresser opposite it, and a few shelves stacked high with discs, music, and books.

There was another study desk on the side. It had papers on it, scrolls, crystals, bottles with weird colors in them, maps, and a lot of other things. I started staring at it memorizing everything. Posie must have seen me staring.

"This is where I scry for people. Scrying is like a magical tracker. The crystals are used for protection or trapping a demon. The maps and crystals on strings are the ones used for scrying. The papers are spells used for an emergency and the potion are used for protection or defense in case we get attacked suddenly which is almost once a week." She explained out of breath. "I have to talk with them about the non-working defenses around the house." she said.

"Wow," was my only answer. Wyatt giggled in her arms. Her face looked focused on something for a bit. It was like she was having an internal battle with herself.

She snapped out of it and smiled. She beckoned me to follow her and stepped out of the room. She climbed the stairs to what seemed to be the attic. Wyatt was in her arms giggling the whole way. He was so cute. Plus, I passed the test, so there was absolutely no reason for me to dislike him. She opened the door and stepped in I followed her. There were crystals set up all around the room. There were some that formed a circular pattern around a pedestal. On the pedestal was a big book. Posie stepped into the circle and opened the book.

"This is the real test," she said. "Why don't you come and look at the book?"

I came over there and started flipping through it. Posie smiled from ear to ear. I thought it was impossible to smile that big, even though I am an always happy and cheerful boy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You touched it," she whispered. "This is the Book of Shadows. It's a witch's magic book. It has spells, potions, demons, and anything to do with the supernatural. Each generation of Halliwells adds something new to it. Whether it's an upgrade to a former entry or something new, we add it. This book is protected by family magic. It is protected by our family magic therefore repelling evil. If evil were to get their hands on it, they could destroy us all."

Shocked wasn't even strong enough to describe how I felt. She continued.

"Don't think they haven't tried to before," she laughed. "A few demons got their hands on it before. Luckily we were able to get it back." She took the book in one hand and balanced Wyatt in the other. She sat down on the couch and took off her ballet flats. She raised and put her feet on the couch and put the book on her lap. She sat Wyatt at her side and motioned for me to sit next to her. I came and sat down and I put my arm around her. She snuggled into me.

A swirl of bright white lights surrounded Wyatt and he disappeared. I jumped up. Posie laughed.

"That's orbing," she said. She called out into the house. "PIPER, IS WYATT WITH YOU?"

Piper yelled back at her. "YES." I sighed with relief and sat down next to Posie. She scooted over so that her head was on my chest. I put my arm around her and she snuggled into me. We stayed like that for a while.

I looked and saw a bright light similar to the one Wyatt disappeared in appear. A girl not older than seventeen appeared. She was a redhead and had her eyes closed. She crashed on the ground and red blood was spewing out of her stomach. Posie gasped and ran to her.

"Paige," she yelled and shook her. She turned her over and gasped. I did too.

There was a huge gash to the side of her stomach. Her shirt was ripped were the gash was too. Wait, this was Paige?

"LEO," yelled Posie. Leo ran up the stairs with the rest of the family in tow. He gasped when he saw Paige and ran to her. He put his hands over her wound and a bright yellow glow emitted from them. Her wound started to seal itself and so did her shirt. Once the wound was completely healed, Paige started to stir and get up.

"Paige," yelled Prue and Piper running to her. Phoebe was sliding across the wall clutching her chest in pain. Piper told me to hold Wyatt while she knelt down next to her sister. Coop stood beside me with worry on his face. Leo got up and let the three sisters help Paige while he stood next to me. Coop ran over to Phoebe and she visibly calmed down. I wonder if his empathy is stronger than hers.

"It is," I heard Phoebe whisper as she got up. I noticed no one else heard. How did I do that? Something is terribly wrong. I brushed it off as Paige spoke.

"Stupid wolves," she said.

"Which one did this?" asked Coop. "I'll make him cry." Posie, Prue and Phoebe burst out laughing while Piper and Leo were still helping Paige up. They led her to the couch and I stood in the corner so no one would be bothered by me.

Wyatt wiggled in my arms, but I held him tightly afraid he would do that orbing thing again. He calmed down a little.

"What happened?" asked Piper.

"I was checking out the werewolves like you told me," she explained. "I used an invisibility potion and followed them." She stopped sensing me in the corner. She turned towards me and smiled.

"I'm Paige," she said trying to stand up. Posie held her down and I came up and held out my hand.

"I'm Seth," I said. She took it, shook it twice firmly, and dropped it.

"Again," said Posie. "What happened?"

"Anyway," Paige continued. "I followed them and they got a new member." She turned to me. "You might know him, because I heard them talk about you. His name is Embry Call." My eyes widened at that. There was no way he was a werewolf. It did make sense. He got the growth spurt, heightened senses, and was running faster and lifting heavier things. He got a fever of a 109®. He also started shaking whenever he got mad.

I gasped and Posie took my hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"For what," I laughed without humor. "It wasn't your fault. Any of your faults." I gestured towards her family. They all smiled at me and turned back to Paige.

"That still doesn't explain the gash on your stomach," said Leo. Phoebe was about to say something when Paige looked at her.

"Hey," she said. "My story." Phoebe laughed. I finally got that Phoebe read what happened in her mind and was going to answer. She nodded at my thought. Paige continued with her explanation. "I followed them around and heard them saying that some guy named Jacob Black might phase." I took in a deep breath. Posie hugged me and I put my arm around her. "I continued following them and they showed that new guy how to change back. Apparently he was missing for a few weeks." She turned to me.

"Three," I said. "His mom hardly saw him because he joined the wolves."

"They explained to him everything. As soon as I was about to or back here, the potion wore off and they caught my scent thinking I was a vampire-" Piper cut her off.

"Leo," she said panicking. "I thought they couldn't smell our scents. Why can they smell us? Do we smell like vampires?" she went hysterical and then calmed down. Coop must have done it. Leo put a hand on his wife's shoulder and explained it to her.

"The Elders think that they can't smell you, Prue, and Phoebe, because you're all witches, though they might be able to smell Posie and Paige because they're hybrids."

"Great," said Posie. "I smell like a vampire." I hugged her tighter.

"I think you smell wonderful," I whispered in her ear.

"Any way," said Paige growing impatient. "They caught my scent and phased thinking I was a vampire. I was frozen in fear, not knowing what to do. I covered my eyes and the one named Embry lunged at me. He bit the side of my stomach where the gash was. I focused and threw him into the other three wolves. Crawling into the bushes, I orbed home before they could see me." Tears started falling down her eyes. Prue hugged her. "They almost killed me." she sobbed. How could Embry do that? Sure he was part of the pack, but still. They all jumped to conclusions. Piper suggested that she should take a nap and Paige nodded. They went upstairs and Posie led me to the kitchen.

I sat down on one of the kitchen chairs while she started fixing two plates of food. She turned to me and placed one in front of me. The two plates held steak, mashed potatoes with gravy, vegetables, and a slice of garlic bread. She placed one in front of me and the other on the opposite side of the table. She went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. Posie pulled out two glasses and filled them with juice. She placed one in front of me and one on her side. She sat down and started eating.

I took a bite of the steak and moaned. It was delicious. The rest of the food tasted the same.

"Isn't your family going to eat with us?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"They already ate," she smirked. "How's the food?"

"Delicious," I answered shoving more into my mouth. She laughed.

"Piper will be pleased," she said. I smiled.

"So," I asked. "How did you get your powers?"

"Well," she said. "Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were living in the Manor with Grams. She got really sick and they took her to the hospital. It was the saddest moment of their lives. The night she died, the three went back to the Manor and Phoebe was fiddling around with a spirit board when it spelled out attic for her. She went hysterical and decided to find out what it was. Piper and Prue were already asleep, so she climbed up to the attic. Grams had always kept the attic closed, so it was a surprise for Phoebe when the door opened by its self.

"There she found the Book in a chest and started reading it. She got to a spell which when cast on a full moon would give us our powers. Lucky for Phoebe, it was a full moon, so she read the spell thinking it was a joke. After she finished the spell, the portrait of the three of them together moved the bodies closer to each other and added Paige and I to each side. Phoebe stayed up the entire night reading the Book and eventually went to her room for some sleep.

"The next day, while Prue was walking she saw someone about to be run over to by a wild horse. She gasped and her eyes widened and the man flew backwards avoiding the horse's stampede. Piper was cooking something when she accidentally spilled the pot. Her hands flew up and the pot froze giving her time to pick it up before it spilled on the ground. Phoebe had a vision that her rose pot was going to fall from where it was dangling and hit her. She jumped out of the way just in time.

"The three of them met up and Phoebe explained what had happened to her and they read through the Book of Shadows discovering that they were witches. They read about the Charmed Ones, but they dismissed it because there were only three of them."

"What about you and Paige?" I asked. She smiled.

"I was getting to that. The same night she read the incantation Paige and I were in my bedroom talking about a lot of things. Mom and Dad came in and kissed us good night and blew the candles out. Paige and I were put up for adoption, because we're half whitelighter. Paige is more whitelighter than I am and I'm more witch than she is. Witches weren't allowed to fall in love with whitelighters, but Piper and Leo showed them. Anyway, the next day we got up and had to go to the market place for our mom. Unfortunately, they were reconstructing the road so we had to go through some alley. While we were walking, some guy or demon teleported in front of us and threw an energy ball at Paige. She screamed and orbed out, avoiding it. I was shocked, but furious at him for trying to kill my little sister. Paige appeared on my other side looking down at her hands and up at the demon again. He got another energy ball ready in order to shoot us. I felt anger rushing through me and the demon screamed and lit up in flames. I realized that it was me that did that. Paige and I backed away from where the ashes of him were left and ran to the market. Both of us were too shocked to speak. We forgot the groceries and ran to the nearest shop of witch craft. We bought as many book as we could find about witches and went back home. We started reading and eventually figured out that we were witches. We started practicing our powers daily. A few years after we discovered that I was a fire starter and that Paige could orb, we read about the Charmed Ones. I figured if we could find them then they might be able to explain this better.

"We visited the Manor that day, and met the Halliwells. After we all sat down, a demon shimmered in and shot and energy ball at Prue. Phoebe pushed her out of the way and Piper tried to freeze him, but it was useless. He then said 'Finally, the death of the Charmed Ones'. Prue got up and tried to throw him with her telekinesis but couldn't. Paige and I decided it was time to interfere. Paige orbed behind him and kicked him causing him to tumble forward. I got enraged and my power was activated lighting him on fire. Of course, the three saw and after a big discussion we discovered that we were their half-sisters and that the five of us make up the Charmed Ones. The rest is history."

I was shocked. She and her family had been through so much. It was unfair for her to be put up for adoption and only know about her sisters because of some stupid prophecy.

"What about your other powers?" I asked.

"Well, when we vanquished the nexus, we became immortal," she explained. "Seventy years ago we were in San Diego. We were one of the few families that had electricity and plumbing. Of course our light bulbs and entire chandelier decided to shut off one day, so we called the repair man and it turned out to be Leo. While he was changing a light bulb, Phoebe and I saw him levitating. He explained everything to us. Piper and Leo fought for seventy years in order to be together and get married. Finally, five years ago, the Elders allowed them to get married. At the same time, Phoebe had fallen in love with a demon, who two years later we had to vanquish. I'll skip and so two years ago, she met Coop, they fell in love and here we are." She finished her story smiling.

"This makes everybody's lives seem dull and boring," I complemented. She laughed and nodded. I laughed a little and looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes sparkled with life and they made mine sparkle too. They were looking deep into my soul reaching down and my breathing stopped. She leaned closer and our lips touched. I felt an electric current run through me. What neither of us was prepared for was my response.

Blood boiled under my skin and my hand tangled in her hair bringing her closer. I suddenly craved more. She was placed on my lap and I kissed her once more then I pulled away and stared into her eyes. She was smiling at me.

"Posie," I heard Leo yell. "Family meeting. Bring Seth." Posie sighed and got up. She pulled me up with her and led me to the dining room table. Her family was sitting down. Prue was at the head of the table. On her left side were Piper, Leo and Paige. On her right sat Phoebe and Coop. Posie led me to the chair next to Coop and I sat down. She sat down on the arm of my chair.

"Well," said Prue. "We were thinking of vanquishing the wolves since they caught Paige's scent and they might view us as a potential threat. We need your opinion." She turned to look at Posie

"No," said Posie. "They don't know what we are, so we can't really blame them. Besides they were protecting La Push. It's their job."

"That's what I was saying," said Phoebe. "Leo and Coop agree too." Prue turned to look at me.

"What about you, Seth?" she asked. Why was she asking me? I wasn't a Halliwell.

"Me?" I asked in confusion. They all smiled.

"You're now part of this family," she said. I smiled at that.

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"So," said Phoebe. "What's your decision?"

"I think that they were just doing their job," I said. "Although if I was a wolf, I would bite his tail off for hurting you." I whispered the last part loud enough for them all to hear. Posie kissed my temple and I smiled.

"You are now my favorite brother," said Paige.

"Hey," said Leo and Coop together. Paige smiled.

"So it's five against three," said Phoebe smiling. "The werewolves live." She said it like a warden and we all laughed. She gasped and a blank look crossed her face. What was happening to her?

"She's getting a premonition," said Piper. I nodded. Phoebe came out of it and fear crossed her face.

"We have to tell Bella about us being witches. She's going to need us soon." They all nodded in fear. Who was Bella? Posie glanced at her wrist watch and looked up at her family.

"I gotta take Seth home," she said.

"Wait," said Piper. "How are you going to get him home? What about the wolves?" Posie pursed her lips and started thinking.

"I'll be a good sister and take him home," said Phoebe getting up. "The wolves can't smell me." Posie nodded and went to Phoebe.

"You better not let anything happen to him," she warned her. Phoebe held up her hands in surrender.

"Hey, don't worry. I don't have a death wish." Posie nodded and turned to me. Phoebe got the car keys from the hanger and went outside. Paige came over and gave me a hug.

"Good luck with Phoebe's driving," she whispered in my ear. I nodded and hugged her back. Leo gave me a swift hug and Coop shook my hand. Prue gave me a hug and Piper yanked her back.

"My turn," she said. I smiled and Piper hugged me.

"Where's Wyatt?" I asked her.

"He's sleeping," she said. I nodded a little sad, because I wasn't going to see him. I released her and Posie took my hand and kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you," she said. I hugged her and kissed her lips.

"Me too," I said.

"Oh, come on," whined Paige. "I'm about to puke and you're going to see each other tomorrow." Posie laughed and so did her family. A car horn honked outside and I saw Phoebe in the SUV.

"I better go," I said. They all nodded and Posie walked me outside.

"Bye," she said and kissed me again. I kissed her back. Phoebe honked again and we broke apart.

"Bye," I said and got into the car. As soon as I buckled my seat belt, Phoebe slammed her foot on the pedal and the car went flying.

"Whoa," I yelled straightening up. Paige wasn't kidding when she said I needed luck when Phoebe was driving.

"So do you have any questions?" she asked me after a few seconds. _How did you get all of your other powers?_

"Well, as Posie told you we each started out with one power. I had premonition, Piper freezing, Prue telekinesis, Paige orbing, and Posie had fire starting. Five years ago, Prue got astral projection, being in two places at once. After that I got levitation. Paige followed with telekinetic orbing and Posie with heating stuff up. Piper then developed the ability to blow things up. All of our other powers followed after that. Prue is regarded as the most powerful since she's the one with the most control and advance." She explained. I stared at her open mouthed. She laughed at my expression.

"Better get used to this," she said. "This is what being involved with a witch is like." I laughed nervously. She stopped the car and we were in front of my house. _How did you know where my house was?_ I asked her.

"Posie showed it to me," she explained. I nodded. Her eyes glazed off. She was having a vision. She came back and smiled.

"Wear something warm tomorrow," she said. "Prue will pick you up." I nodded and got out of the car.

"Bye, Pheebs," I said. She smiled at the nickname I called her.

"Oh, Seth," she leaned across the seat. I turned to her. "Your friend, Quil is in the house. I can hear his thoughts. Jacob left which means he's changed." I nodded nervously. "Beware that wolves shake when they are angry and before they phase." She rolled up the window and drove away. I went into the house and found Quil there. He had grown just like I had. Does this mean we would turn into wolves? I guess it would be fun, but it's not possible. The Cullens are gone. Leah was sitting there reading a magazine.

"Hey, Seth," said Quil sadly. I knew it was because of Jake.

"Does your girlfriend have the ability to change her looks?" asked Leah not looking up from the magazine. I fake laughed at her.

"No," I said. "That was her sister." Leah rolled her eyes while Quil looked at me.

"You got a girlfriend?" he asked. I nodded. He barked out laughing and clutched his sides.

"What's so funny?" I asked. He looked at me and laughed again.

"I can't believe it," he said. He straightened up and ruffled my hair. "I'm happy for ya."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

"I can't come see my favorite friend," he asked.

"I wasn't your favorite friend except when I helped you cheat on the math test three years ago," I said walking outside.

"Okay, okay," he held his hands up. "That's part of the reason I'm here. The other reason is that Jake joined Sam's gang." He was really sad. I didn't need Phoebe or Coop's power of empathy to tell. Jake was one of our closest friends and so was Embry.

"Don't worry," I said. "Jake and Embry'll come to their senses before long." I lied. He smiled slightly. I couldn't tell him that they were werewolves and couldn't talk to us for our protection. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and Paul enter my house. That was even weirder. How could I see something out of the corner of my eye?

"I gotta go," I said. "Guess who's inside?" I said. Quil looked and frowned.

"Our favorite people," he said. "Well, bye." He ran off. I sighed and walked into the house. Mom and dad came back from their errands and dad was with Sam and Paul. Mom must be with Leah in her bedroom. I could hear Leah sobbing.

"Hi, dad," I said. Dad looked at me and smiled.

"Hi, son did you have fun?" he asked. I nodded. Sam and Paul wrinkled their noses in disgust. Oh no. They could smell Paige and Posie on me. I couldn't stick around any longer.

"I'm going to bed," I said and made my way to the stairs. What if they hurt dad? I kept asking myself. Paul started shaking obviously sensing I was lying. Phoebe's warning echoed in my head. _"Beware that wolves shake when they're angry and before they phase."_ Had she seen this? Sam noticed Paul was shaking and told him to calm down.

"Go ahead," said dad. I nodded and ran up the stairs. I crawled into bed and heard their conversation.

"Harry," said Sam. "I think he's hanging out with vampires." I started shaking. How dare they think Posie was a blood sucking vampire? _"Shake before they phase,"_ Phoebe's words repeated over and over again in my head. I ignored it and started listening again.

"No," said dad. "He's going out with his girlfriend. Plus she and her sister come here to La Push. I think you would smell them if they were vampires."

"Tell him to be careful," said Sam.

"Especially since we have two redheads to deal with now," said Paul almost growling. The front door slammed shut and I sighed in relief.

Paul said two red heads. I knew one of them was Paige, because Posie told me she died her hair red and I saw her, but who was the other one? I drifted off to sleep thinking about that.


	9. Victoria

**"I have to," she said and walked out. I sighed and punched the wall. This girl was trying to kill herself.  
**

**Chapter 8: Victoria**

**_Posie's Point of View:_**

I woke up in the morning all giddy. My Family liked Seth, approved of him, and thought of him as part of the family. Even Paige liked him. She even told me that he was her new favorite brother. I got out of bed and took a shower. I put on some loose light blue jeans, a red shirt, and my brown boots. After school, Prue was going to go and pick Seth up, so we can play baseball. I went downstairs and found everybody ready. Paige had both of our school bags in her hand.

"Let's go," she said.

"What about, oh, I don't know, breakfast?" I said. She snickered.

"I have it in the car. Now, move it." I swear her order was like an alpha's command. She was scary when she wanted to be.

"Bye, guys," I yelled. There was a chorus of good byes. I got into my car and so did Paige. I started driving and looked down at the cup holders. There were two cups like the take away ones you got from a coffee shop. Piper must have transformed two of the regular cups for this. I took a mouthful and so did Paige. It was hot chocolate.

"At least Piper decided to cut down on the coffee," commented Paige. I nodded. Piper and the others were practically living on coffee in the morning. Piper decided that it was time they cut down. Paige and I gladly agreed while the others protested. I laughed at the memory.

There were two pieces of brownies and I took one and gobbled it down in one bite. Paige took hers down in a few bites. Nothing could beat Piper's food. Even Seth agreed.

We got to school and as usual everyone stared. Paige glared at them all and they showed fear. Only a nice girl named Angela didn't stare. I had to remind myself to do something for her. We walked to our first class and sat down. This year, Paige and I only had two classes together since we were both in advanced subjects. Both of them were before lunch. Bella was in my study period which was after my two periods with Paige and right before lunch. Our two classes passed in a blur and I had study period. I put my books in my locker and got out my history book. I usually pretend to read while in reality I zone out.

I took everything a hundred times before, so I didn't need any studying time. I entered the library and saw Bella sitting by herself in a table by the corner. I sighed and went over to her. Phoebe wanted to tell Bella we were witches, but Paige argued with her about that. She couldn't make a scene when Seth was there, so she waited until he left.

I put my books on the table and she looked up at me. Her face was pale, she looked like she hadn't eaten in days, and her eyes were puffy. She had been crying. I could understand why. I mean if my boyfriend and best friend left me, even if it was for supernatural reasons, I would be the same way she was.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She shook her head and I sat down. We sat in silence for a few minutes until she decided to break it.

"Why are you sitting with me?" she asked weakly. I smiled at her and took a pencil out of my bag.

"You looked like you needed some emotional support," I said. She smiled a little. "Have you eaten anything in the past week?" I asked. She nodded.

"I haven't been that hungry, though," she said. I was so mad at that blood sucker and that dog. Usually I would call them vampire and werewolf, but I was too mad. My force on the pencil caused it to break in half. Bella gasped. She probably never saw someone break a pencil.

"If that bloodsucker or boy come near you again, I will torture them," I threatened my voice dripping with venom. She gasped probably wondering how I knew.

"You know?" she asked. I nodded.

"If I tell you do you swear to keep it a secret," she nodded. "My family and I are witches." She gasped again. I continued. "It's a family tradition. I'll tell you the shortened version of the story. The Halliwell family is the descendant of the Warren line of witches that started with Melinda Warren, daughter of Charlotte Warren in the 17th century. They are the most powerful line of witches in history. One of the things that have made the Charmed Ones (five sisters, that's us) and all witches in the line so strong is their bond as a family. Their bond as sisters is important because for it is directly linked to their powers. Each Warren witch would possess at least one of the four original powers: Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, High Stamina, and Premonition. Telekinesis is moving things with your mind. Prue and Paige are under that category. Premonition is seeing the future and past. That's Phoebe. Molecular Immobilization is stopping time, Piper. I'm high stamina. We exist to protect the world from demons, warlocks, and ghosts and everything else evil. These are our powers. Prue can move things with her mind, move things she can't see, send out waves of energy, and be in two places at once. She's the most powerful. Piper can stop time, blow things up and change an objects physical form. Phoebe can see the future and the past, read minds, levitate, feel emotions, and deflect attacks. Paige can move things through teleporting, we call it orbing, orb, which is teleporting, change her appearance, heal, and speak every language. Leo is our whitelighter. Whitelighters are like guardian angels for witches. He can orb, heal, change his appearance, and is like a walking magical creatures encyclopedia. Paige and I are half whitelighter only her powers are more whitelighter while mine are all witch. Coop is a cupid. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. He can fade, which is another form of teleporting, feel peoples' emotions and has a certain ring that gives him a lot of other powers. Wyatt has all of those powers plus countless others. I can control water, fire, air, the ground, and ice. I can also manipulate the weather and heat. I can also flame. That's how we got here. It's another form of teleportation. The five of us girls are the Charmed Ones." She couldn't speak. I would be in shock too if it was me.

"Is that why you don't talk to anyone?" she asked. I nodded.

"We don't interact much in fear of them being in danger," I answered. "Why don't you sit with me and my sister for lunch?"

"Sure," she said. I noticed she was wearing the bracelet we gave her for her birthday.

"I see you like your birthday gift," I said. She looked at me wide eyed.

"It was you," she said with realization.

"Paige and I left it for you," she hugged me.

"Thank you," she said. I hugged her back.

"You're welcome," the bell rang and we gathered our stuff and walked to the lunch hall. I looked and saw Paige sitting at our usual table. Bella went to get some food and I made my way over to Paige.

"Hey," she said. I smiled and sat down.

"We have someone sitting with us today," I said.

"Who?" she asked.

"Bella Swan," I answered. She sighed and nodded. Bella walked over to us and all eyes in the cafeteria turned to us. Bella sat down with us. "She knows," I whispered. Paige nodded.

"Hi, Paige," said Bella shyly.

"Hello again, Isabella," said Paige. Her nineteenth century speech was showing. Bella didn't correct her. She must really be depressed. I kicked Paige under the table and she glared at me.

"It's Bella," I said. Bella smiled at me.

"How are you dealing?" asked Paige.

"Better, I guess," said Bella.

"Liar," I sang. Paige laughed. Bella smile got a little bigger and original.

"You know we don't accuse people of lying silently," said Paige. Bella looked at us. "We put an ad in the newspaper." I laughed and so did Bella. I was happy she was beginning to feel better. My cell phone vibrated and it was Phoebe. She sent me a text.

_Bella is going hiking. Don't let her go. Or at least go with her._

"Are you going hiking today?" I asked. She looked up at me shocked.

"Yes," she answered. "How did you know?"

"Phoebe's a psychic," I said.

"I'll go with you," said Paige. Bella shook her head. "No," said Paige again glaring at her. "I will go with you. Phoebe would not have told us if there wasn't any danger. Are we clear?" she said. Bella nodded quickly. Paige smiled.

"Good," I said. Should I tell her about Jacob and the pack being wolves? "How's Jacob?" I asked. He had been helping her through her zombie stage and depression. She frowned a little.

"His father said he had mono, but I don't believe him," she said. "I saw him in La Push. He was with Sam's gang. Do you know them?" she asked. We both nodded. She sighed obviously sad. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay," I said.

"Everybody natural and supernatural always leaves," she said. A tear slipped down her cheek. Paige put her hand on Bella's other shoulder.

"We're supernatural," she said. "And we won't leave." She assured Bella. Bella smiled a little bit.

"Thanks," she said. I nodded.

"Why don't you go shopping with us tomorrow?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I'm going to check on Jake tomorrow," she said. Paige's face paled.

"No," she almost shouted. I kicked her under the table. "I mean, he could be dangerous. Look we can't tell you okay. All we can tell you is that you should try to remember the Quileute legends he told you about. Try to remember what they descend from." Bella nodded and looked thoughtful for a minute.

The bell rang and we jumped up for class. I walked into biology and sat down at the usual spot. I opened my notebook and started taking notes that I didn't need. My mind wandered over to Seth. I wonder how he was doing. Were the wolves bothering him?

If they were, I would go kill each and every one of them slowly and painfully. I think that the more important question to ask myself was would he phase into a wolf? I mean in three months he has been showing symptoms like a growth spurt, heightened senses, extra speed and strength, and a bigger appetite. I wonder what would happen if he did turn. Phoebe said he was a future wolf.

Sometimes her visions are wrong. I told myself. But what happens if he does phase. If he phases, what happens if he imprints? What if it's not on me? He would have to leave me.

The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts. I only had two classes left and I decided to ditch them. I met up with Paige at her locker.

"I'm ditching," I said simply. She laughed and nodded. I went to the office and saw Miss Cope typing on her computer.

"Mrs. Cope," I whispered looking pale. She looked up at me with concern.

"Yes, dear," she said.

"I don't feel very well. Can I get a pass for the last two lessons?"

"Of course dear," she said. "I'll take care of it. You just go home and feel better." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," I said and walked out. I put my bag in the back seat of the car and stepped in. I hit the gas pedal and drove home. I went into the house and saw Phoebe and Coop there. They were watching a movie.

"Hey," I said. Phoebe and Coop looked up.

"What are you doing home?" asked Coop.

"I ditched," I said simply. "I already know everything."

"Well," said Phoebe. "Prue just finished work and is driving to La Push to pick Seth up right now. He should finish school in about fifteen minutes."

"Why aren't you two at work?" I asked.

"I have to be at someone's house in fifteen minutes to fix their plumbing, and Phoebe still hasn't gotten any replies for her studio." I nodded.

"No one here wants to learn martial arts," said Phoebe. "Can you believe it?" I laughed at her. Coop smiled at his wife too. Phoebe playfully punched me. It was the wrong thing to do. She gasped and fear crossed her face. She was having a vision. When she came back to the present, she looked up at me and Coop. Her look was one of pure terror.

"The red haired female that was after Bella is coming to La Push in about three days. We have to get to her before she enters." I nodded and Coop held on protectively to his wife.

"We can leave Wyatt here with Seth," said Coop.

"Good idea," I said. "Seth can watch Wyatt."

"No," said Coop. "Wyatt can watch Seth. I mean he's got the shield." I laughed a little.

"By the way," I asked. "Where is Wyatt?"

"With Piper at the restaurant," answered Phoebe. She was gazing into space trying to get a vision. Coop looked at the grandfather clock and sighed.

"Work," he said and kissed Phoebe. He faded out and Phoebe sighed.

"I hate when he does that," she said annoyed. I laughed. She looked at the door. "Seth's here and so is Prue." The front door opened and Seth and Prue came in laughing. Seth saw me and I ran into him. I kissed lightly and he laughed.

"Hi," he said. I nodded and hugged him tighter.

"I'm fine too," said Prue walking past us. I laughed at her. My cell phone rang and it was Paige.

"Hey, Paige," I said.

_"Hey," she whispered._

"Why are you whispering?" I laughed.

_"This is nothing to laugh about," _she hissed whispering_. "There was a vampire here who tried to kill Bella and me. The wolves got him, and I cast a quick invisibility spell to hide myself from them. I'm orbing back here with Bella."_

"Okay hurry," I said nervously. "Paige and Bella ran into another vampire and he tried to kill them. She was about to fight them off when the wolves appeared. She cast an invisibility spell to stay unnoticed by them. They should be here right-" I didn't finish my sentence because the home telephone rang.

"Hello," answered Phoebe. "Hey Paige." Seth sat down on the couch. I sat next to him and Prue sat on the arm chair. "Yeah, she explained." Phoebe sighed. "Okay, bye." She turned to us.

"What's wrong?" asked Prue.

"Paige is staying with Bella to make sure she's safe for the night. She was going to bring her here but decided against it," she explained. "And she wants us to find out who the vampire is. She said he was an African-American or something and Bella called him Laurent."

"Time to make the switch from human to witch," joked Prue as we walked up to the attic. Seth held my hand the entire time.

"Do you want to see us demon hunting?" I asked him. He nodded eagerly. I smiled a little and we entered the attic. I was really worried about Seth. What would happen if a demon hurt him? I couldn't live without him. I had Prue and Phoebe to help. Nothing would go wrong. Phoebe went to the Book of Shadows. Prue went to the little potion table we kept there. I was stationed at the scrying table.

"Okay," said Prue. "What do we make? A locater potion to help with scrying?" she asked and we nodded. Seth sat on the couch watching me. I dangled the crystal over the map and it started moving. Focusing on vampires, I watched it circle La Push. It landed on the old place where they held past Bon Fires. They must be there burning the pieces of him.

"Where is he?" asked Prue looking up.

"Getting burned to crisp by the wolves," I answered. "They're at the old place in La Push where they used to have old Bon Fires."

"Well," said Phoebe. "I found him. His name is Laurent. He's a nomad. He has no special ability and I guess I can add here that he's dead." She got a pen and added the dead part to the Book.

"That's it?" asked Prue dropping an ingredient to the potion. Phoebe nodded.

"Look for the red-head and the dead tracker," I said. Phoebe started flipping through the Book and I started scrying again. I looked up to see Seth sitting quietly.

"Are you okay, honey?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "I was just wondering. You and your sisters are the Charmed Ones right. Don't you need Piper and Paige for this?"

"We might," said Phoebe. "But Bella needs a friend and Piper is trying to have a normal life and give Wyatt a much deserved one. Coop is fixing up a few houses."

"LEO," yelled Prue. Leo orbed in.

"Hey guys," he said. We all waved.

"Leo can you check with the Elders about this vampire nomad named Laurent and a red-headed one with a dead tracker mate?" asked Phoebe.

"Gee," he said. "Well that narrows it down." Seth laughed.

"We don't have all the facts yet," said Phoebe.

"Okay," he orbed out.

"Will you need the Power of five?" asked Seth.

"The Power of Three will just have to be," said Prue. We all smiled. Phoebe left the Book and got a wooden box off one of the selves. It was the box which contained the protective crystals.

"Seth," she said. "Can you out these in a circular pattern around the house?" Seth took the box and nodded. He went downstairs and Phoebe turned the pedestal so we could see the Book.

Prue and I went up and Prue started to read.

"Victoria, a rogue vampire with flaming red hair and her mate is a vampire tracker named James. She has a special ability to sense when danger is near. It's called self-preservation."

"That's how she's been avoiding us and the wolves' defenses," I suddenly realized. "She can sense when we're near, so she flees." The sisters had come close to cornering her once, but she got away.

"Is there a spell to block it?" asked Prue. Phoebe started scanning the page again. Victoria has been getting pretty close to La Push. The wolves might be asleep or something and she gets too close to Bella or Seth. I couldn't bear to think of her coming that close to Seth.

"No," said Phoebe bringing me out of my mental rant. "There's no spell to block it." She ran her hand through her now short black hair. It had grown since she had cropped it. Great, I thought sarcastically.

Seth came up and hugged me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We just found out that the vampire we're tracking can sense when we're near, so she avoids us. It's nothing big."

"Sounds like something big to me," he commented. I laughed a little. He had no idea what we go through. I had to take him home. As if reading my thoughts, Prue answered.

"Seth," she said. "I better take you home. Things could get dangerous and Posie would skin us alive if we let anything happen to you." I laughed a little. Seth sighed.

"Come on," said Prue. "I'll drive you home." I gave Seth a slight kiss and smiled. He turned and reluctantly walked out after Prue. Phoebe came over to me.

"I had a vision and I don't think you're going to like it," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Seth is going to go wolf in a few weeks," she said. My mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked. She sighed.

"I saw it this morning and read it in the other wolf's mind yesterday when I went to pick up Seth," she said. "Look, his future is a little fuzzy, but I don't think Victoria's behind his transformation. There are already enough werewolves to get her. I think another vampire is going to trigger his change."

"Great," I sighed. I didn't want Seth to be doomed to the curse of being a protector. It was bad enough he was tied to a witch. All that was left was for him to turn into something supernatural. And that was going to happen in a few weeks.

"It'll be okay," she said. "Do you think we should tell him?"

"No," I said. "If your vision comes true, then, it's best if he figures it out when he turns."

"Okay," she sighed. Out of all my family, Phoebe likes Seth the most. She says he's the little brother she never had. Piper and Leo call him the son or little brother they never had. Coop feels the same way they do. Prue and Paige are still in the friend status, but they got along. It was fine with me.

"What potion was Prue making anyway?" I asked Phoebe. She looked over and scanned the ingredients.

"Looks like an invisibility potion," she said and started laughing. "Maybe she wants them to take another snap at Paige." I laughed a little too.

A swirl of bright white lights appeared signaling them that someone was orbing in. Paige appeared a second later.

"I thought you were sleeping over with Bella," said Phoebe. Paige sighed.

"So did I," she said. "That wolf, or canine or whatever you call it, decided to visit Bella tonight through her window. I got out of the room just in time before he caught my scent. He told her to try and remember the legends. I think he wants her to figure out his secret."

"Jacob?" asked Phoebe.

"No, Little Red Riding Hood's wolf. Of course it was Jacob," she snapped obviously worried for her new found friendship with Bella.

"Calm down," I said. "She'll be fine. Jacob's her friend. He won't hurt her." Paige sighed and closed her eyes. She was probably trying to sense Bella and see if she was alone or not.

"Bella's alone," she said and sighed. "Just thought I'd give you a heads up. By the way, I sensed Prue. She's going to be here in a few minutes. I'll go look out for Bella. Bye." She orbed out and Phoebe flipped through the Book.

"What are you looking for, now?" I asked.

"A way to track Victoria. There has to be a way. She can't keep avoiding us. Her power can't be able to save her forever." I sighed and thought of the wolves. Bella would most likely figure it out. She's smart. Phoebe gasped as she was being pulled into another vision.

She came out of it and fear was fixed on her face.

"Bella figured out they're wolves. She's going to confront them about it tomorrow. One of them is going to lose his temper and phase. Not a pretty sight. Don't worry. I think Jacob rescues her." I sighed. Only Bella would have the nerve to aggravate them.

"You think," I said remembering that she didn't know if Jacob saves her or not. "What if he doesn't save her? She could die."

Phoebe sighed. "I don't know. Everything about the wolves is unclear. The only wolf that's clear in my visions is Seth in the future."

"Seth is a wolf," said Prue entering the attic.

"Will be," I said. "Phoebe saw it."

"I think I may have found something else out," said Prue. "Victoria has been trying to get through not only their defenses, but ours too. Remember when Piper and I hid up in the tree and she was able to turn back just in time to get away even though she didn't see us."

"It was her power," said Phoebe. Prue held up her hand.

"She's also been able to avoid the wolves. But where was she heading both times?"

"Forks," I guessed. Prue nodded. "But the Cullens left. What would she want there?"

"Remember Phoebe said Edward left her because he loved Bella and didn't want her to get hurt," Prue said. We nodded. "Edward killed her mate. What if that's what she wants, to kill Bella, mate for mate." My eyes widened and so did Phoebe's.

"Mate for mate," said Phoebe resounding Prue's words.

"It looks like we're all going to be on high alert, now," I said. Prue and Phoebe nodded.

"I'll go call Piper and tell her," said Phoebe. She went out of the attic.

"I better tell Paige," I said. Prue nodded and left. I focused and flamed to Bella's house. She was sleeping on her bed and Paige was sitting on the rocking chair watching her like a hawk.

"Paige," I whispered.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered back.

"Let's go downstairs and I'll tell you," I whispered. She nodded and got up. I opened the door and walked outside with her. Closing it softly behind us, we walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a normal voice when we were downstairs.

"We found out about Victoria," I said. "She has a special ability called self-preservation. She can sense when danger is near. We also found out she-" Paige cut me off.

"Wants Bella. Mate for mate," she finished. I nodded.

"That vampire in the meadow," she explained. "He said that's what she wanted and then he tried to take a snap at us."

"What time is it anyways?" she asked again. I glanced at my watch.

"It's 12:37," I said and groaned. "We've been demon hunting for five hours. Usually we end up vanquishing the demon after those five hours. Piper should be back now."

Paige yawned and stretched. "I better get back to Bella." She was about to walk back up the stairs when I caught her hand.

"No," I said. "You've been watching her all day. Go home and I'll get someone else to watch her."

"Like who?" she asked.

"Me," I said simply. "I'll stay the night with her and try and piece everything together. You should go home and get a good night sleep. Just come back tomorrow when she's asleep and we'll trade places." She gave me a swift hug.

"You're the best big sister ever," she said and orbed out. I sighed and sat on the couch. A few hours later I heard Bella. She was stirring and screaming in her bed. It must be a nightmare.

"Bella," I said. "Bella," I shook her. She woke up gasping and screaming. She noticed me and relaxed.

"Posie," she said gasping. "What are you doing here? Where's Paige?"

"Paige is at the house," I said. "We traded places last night. Why were you screaming?" I asked.

"I had a dream," she said. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded at her to ask.

"Is Jake a werewolf?" she asked. I nodded. Her breathing got ragged. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry," I said. "Everything will be okay." She got out of bed and got some clothes in her hand and ran into the bathroom. I waited for her and she came out a few minutes later dressed.

"I'm going to see Jake," she said running down the stairs.

"No," I almost yelled after her. I ran after her and luckily blocked her path. "You can't."

"Why?" she asked. Think, I thought to myself.

"Because,"

"Because of what?"

"Just, because," I said aggravated. "Don't go."

"I have to," she said and walked out. I sighed and punched the wall. This girl was trying to kill herself.


End file.
